


It Gets Better

by Fuzzle



Series: The LGBT Bandori Universe [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Background Moca/Ran, Everyone is LGBT, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Toxic Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trans!Ran, Trans!Tomoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzle/pseuds/Fuzzle
Summary: Things never seem to get better for Rinko. But one day she meets someone named Demon Princess Ako... and things take a turn for better or for worseA story of what happened before Ako and Rinko joined Roselia





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any tense changes or anything else, criticism is welcome
> 
> (Edit: completely fixed the first chapter)

The room was silent, and Rinko had just finished practicing the piano. She removed her fingers from the keys and went to shuffle the sheets of music in a neat pile. Rinko then turned around to put her music in the bureau behind her, and closed the piano. Before she could stand up, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Rinko dear, it’s getting late and I know you like to play those games after you practice, but tomorrow is your first day as a Third Year so don’t stay up past 9:30,”

It was her mother peeking from behind the door.

“Yes, of course Mother” Rinko replied quietly.

Her mother smiled and closed the door as she left.

_Right... Tomorrow is the first day of school..._

Rinko carefully got up from the piano bench and anxiously looked around her room, her mind starting to race against her will.

_There is going to be so many people... and I might see someone from last year... what if I trip and fall...? what if I can't stand up for attendance...? what if..._

Rinko stayed frozen to the spot, lost in thought. She subconsciously looked for something to distract her mind, and her eyes landed on her computer.

_and what if— O-oh yes...! That’s right... there was that new online game that released today..._

Rinko shuffled over to her computer and sat in her gaming chair. She pressed the 'on' button and the monitors lit up instantly. 

Rinko took a deep breath. 

She clicked the Pre-downloaded icon on the monitor labeled “Neo-Fantasy Online”

Rinko smiled and crossed her feet underneath the desk.

_Maybe this year will be better than last year..._

 

————

 

The room was filled with sound: With her brother Tomoe being the teacher (obviously), Ako was learning how to play the drums. Ako was having so much fun, she could have gone all night! But there was a loud banging coming from the door that interrupted their fun.

Unfortunately, Tomoe had to stop Ako from drumming, and received a whine in protest. 

”Yes?” Tomoe reluctantly asked with his face turned to the door.

”Tomoe, Ako, I’m sorry that I have to say this but you two need to stop practicing”

”Awwww but why?” Ako whined instantly.

Their mother sighed exhaustively and opened the door fully, now to face to face with the two kids. She wore a smile, although she still looked a bit distressed from all the noise.

She held out a finger

”One, because you don’t know how to play quietly when it’s almost 9 oclock at night"

She held out a second finger.

"And two, you both have your first day of school tomorrow”

Their mother's reminder made Tomoe’s and Ako’s faces go into an ‘o’ shape, but that couldn't change their mind about stopping, and they both started to pout.

Their mother smiled at them again, and a silence surrounded the room as Ako and Tomoe had a stare-off with their mother. After a few more seconds of silence, she gave in and shook her head.

“What I’m _saying,_ is that you two should go to bed, meaning, go to bed”

They still looked at their Mother with pleading eyes, but she was immune to their gazes. She crossed her arms and gave them the signature mom look.

Unable to win the staring contest with their mother, Tomoe and Ako reluctantly got up from their seats and passed by her in defeat, going to their respective rooms with heads held low.

Once Tomoe shut his door, Ako's mom decided to treat Ako since it was her first year in junior high. She quickly got Ako's attention before she closed her door.

”Ako?”

Ako turned with puppy dog eyes still dawned on her face, “Yeah Mom?”

”Since you really wanted to, you can play-“

”Really?!” Ako jumped up and cut the middle of her sentence off.

Ako’s Mom rolled her eyes again, slightly regretting her decision, “Yes,  _but_ you need to be in bed by 9:30 okay?”

”Yes, Yes, of course! Thanks Mom!!”

Ako darted off to her computer, practically slamming her bedroom door shut, and excitedly turned the computer in her room on. Ako vibrated in her seat with excitement as she not-so-patiently waited for it to boot up. 

Once the monitor finally flashed on, Ako clicked the Pre-downloaded icon on the monitor labeled “Neo-Fantasy Online”

Ako smiled and kicked her feet underneath the desk.

_I first get a day with Onii-chan, then get to learn the drums, and finally get to play this game I’ve been waiting for all summer! Maybe this year will be even better than before!_

 


	2. New Experiences Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko gets a new friend

Rinko finished the days classwork and assigned homework for later that night. She looked up and saw everyone talking, not wanting to do any work since they had the chance to procrastinate.

No one talked to Rinko, but she didn't mind. She busied herself with staring at the clock on the wall. There was only three more minutes until class was dismissed.

 

_I finished everything... I have time to practice piano then... or maybe read..._

 

Rinko looked down from the clock and started to pack up her stuff, closing her notebook and textbook, then stacked them to put into her bag neatly. She could hear all the other students’ feet shuffle towards the door.

 

_Maybe I can play NFO... It's much more fun than I thought... and I don't have to talk to people online..._

 

The bell rang to mark the end of the school day and everyone in the room left in a blink of an eye, leaving Rinko alone in the classroom with the teacher. Rinko sighed and grabbed the strap of her bag.

A voice spoke from across the room, "Shirokane-san?"

“...!!!!” Rinko practically jumped a meter upwards.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Rinko's teacher apologized with a worried look.

Rinko could only look at the ground and shake uncontrollably. She was frozen in place- unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to keep eye contact.

Her teacher looked at her sympathetically, not knowing how to help her.

“Shirokane-san, I’m just worried for you... everyday it seems like you’re one step away from a heart attack” 

“U-uh...” Rinko tried to speak, but ended up staying in the same position.

 

There was a short awkward pause.

 

Rinko’s teacher hesitantly continued, trying not to scare Rinko any more, “I’m not pushing anything, but please get some professional help... I can’t stand watching you suffer every day”

Rinko managed to squeak past her crying for just a few words, “Y-yes... I will... Sensei...”

Rinko’s teacher looked at her one last time, only to see the top of her head and her long black hair covering up her entire face. To avoid doing any more harm, the teacher left the room quietly to give Rinko some space.

Rinko felt her teacher’s presence fade away, and she finally snapped out of her trance after some time passed. She gripped her chest and felt her heartbeat pounding, shaking her whole body and making her head throb.

Rinko didn’t know what to do, so she painfully sat there waiting for her senses to kick back in. Her body felt disconnected from her brain and she couldn’t process anything properly. The painful pulses coming from her heart pumped heavily and rapidly, making her head feel like it was being blown up like a balloon.

Rinko tried to breathe, but couldn't control any part of her body, and cried despite all of her efforts. By the time she stopped crying and calmed down, she managed to glance at the wall clock again. It was almost dinner time. Rinko sighed and stiffly moved from her place and made her way home, still not quite recovered yet.

After exiting the classroom, she passed by a few more classroom doors before she pushed the main doors open to the outdoors.

 

She took a shaky breath.

 

The sun was about to set and there was a orange-like hue stretching across the sky as it began to tuck under the horizon. A slight breeze blew into Rinko, slightly drying her tears and pushing her hair out of her face. As Rinko walked home there weren’t many people around, which was a miracle for Rinko, and there were only a few cars here and there that passed by. Everything seemed to move slowly, making the walk home calm and relatively quiet.

The wind picked up and the leaves from the trees shook around while the branches loosely swayed back and forth.

Rinko didn’t mind being alone, because she had been alone mostly her entire life. So why wasn't she okay now? She almost hated herself for her incapability, her uselessness. It was a feeling Rinko couldn't seem to shake off.

 

_Why can’t I do anything right...? What’s wrong with me...?_

 

After another turn around a corner she approached her house, instinctively walking up to her door to unlock it, and stepping inside to shuffle into her room. She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings. She couldn’t remember if she said she was home to her parents.

 

_Mother says that it’s easy... so why isn’t it easy...? I don’t understand... why am I like this...? Wh-_

 

“Rinko dear, are you home? I heard the door open.”

Rinko’s mother opened her bedroom door and stepped inside. Rinko turned around from another one of her trances and waved a small hello. Her mother was making dinner, as her own long black hair was tied back and wore an apron around her body.

 “How was school today? Did you make any friends?” Her mother asked.

“No...” Rinko shamefully whispered.

Her mother huffed in disappointment and irritation.

“Rinko, why are you having such a hard time at this? Like I said before you just need to toughen up, everyone gets nervous,”

Rinko looked down and her hands, fidgeting with them.

“I-I’m sorry, we just had... a lot of work to do... in class... a-and I didn’t get the chance...” 

Her mother huffed again in the same manor.

“I’m not going to push this anymore today, just remember that both your father and I are just concerned for you”

She paused for a response but was met with silence. She sighed and just continued her thought, “Look, I’m more concerned as to why you came home late, so I would like the answer by tonight. So when you’re ready to talk, come to dinner. It should be ready in ten minutes.”

“Yes of course mother...”

Rinko looked up to see her door shut and her mother no where to be seen. She walked over to her bed sat down and lied on her back.

 

_I... I-I just need to toughen up... I guess_

 

———

 

Rinko sat down in her gaming chair and turned on her computer. She thought about what her father had said earlier at dinner...

 

_“Rinko stop being so over dramatic, if you can’t deal with people now how are you going to live at all in the real world?”_

_“I’m sorry Father, Mother. I’ll do better, I promise...”_

 

She started to tear up at the thought of disappointing her parents, unable to see in front of her clearly. She didn’t understand why they wanted her to have friends so badly.

 

_But can I do better...? It’s already been a few weeks... I don’t know... I don’t have enough energy to know.... I just want to forget..._

 

She wiped her tears away and clicked the NFO icon on the monitor in attempt to distract herself.

 

_Playing video games always cheers me up..._

 

Rinko typed in her username and password, entering into the world of Neo-Fantasy Online. Her avatar popped up in the server, and wore a big wizard hat and a matching red robe with many intricate designs. Her avatar had matching black hair and purple eyes, just like Rinko, and a name tag labeled RinRin floating above her head. She also had a staff made of wood that encircled a glowing blue orb at the tip.

Her character rank was already level 83, and she already had many rare or limited items in the game. Everyone around her were at most level 50, and she ran out of challenges and quests. She did all she could do in this game.

However, there was NFO’s very first update coming, and Rinko was excited to see the rewards and new content. She clicked on the screen to move her character, and navigated to the main town in the middle of the game map. Once she entered the medieval looking town, an update notice popped up in front of her screen.

 

* * *

 

**Update 1.1 - NFO**

**What’s new:**

  * **New common, uncommon, rare, and super rare gear available in stores and enemy droppings**
  * **New areas with new elemental monsters**
  * **50 new quests**
  * **You can now form teams and partnerships**
  * **A new tournament opening in the coliseum in Rockbend City in three days**



**Fixes:**

  * **fixed glitch where...**



* * *

 

Rinko closed the window not bothering to read the rest, and excitedly opened the map from the corner of the screen. She smiled for the first time that day as she saw all the new areas and quests available. New markers popped up on the map, and her quest folder now had a marker on it as well. Rinko clicked on the quest folder to read what to do. 

 

_Alright...! Lets do this...!_

 

\-------

 

After two hours, Rinko was disappointed. She had already finished 40 of the new 50 quests.

 

_I guess that’s what I get for being this high of a level..._

 

Rinko stopped at a small village to rest before she logged off, leaving the last ten quests for the next day. But luckily for her, when she walked into the village’s inn, or rather clicked, there happened to be a man waiting there with a new quest bubble above his head. Rinko clicked over to him and starts his dialogue, just to get the quest ready for tomorrow.

 

 **Man:**  Hello there kind traveler, please I must ask a huge favor of you! My girlfriend is in danger! I’m sorry that I don’t have much to give, but I’m in desperate need!

 **>** Yes, how may I assist you?

 **>** Goodbye.

 

_Alright this seems like a long quest..._

 

Rinko clicked on the first option.

 

 **Man:** Really? Thank you so much! I promise to pay you back!

:My name is Jax Angel. My girlfriend has been kidnapped by a group of bandits... and I’ve asked many people but they haven't come back. But those bandits are really smart and I haven’t got the skill to save her. The caves on the map here, **[New Location Marker Acquired]** ,are extremely deep and full of, well, I don’t know how many bandits. It’s a whole system, and for some reason my girlfriend is important in their whereabouts.

:So will you please save her?

 

* * *

 

**New Quest: Damsel in Distress**

**You must save Jax’s girlfriend from the Bittersweet Caves**

***Required: To be partnered or on a team with at least 2 party members**

**Reward: The next quest, 100 G, 60.000.000 exp.**

**(9 locked quests added)**

 

* * *

  

Rinko had to read the quest window multiple times.

 

_What? 9 locked...? Teams...? Partners...?_

 

Still processing information, Rinko clicked on the CPU again.

 

 **Jax:** Thank you so much for helping me! Make sure to go to the Bittersweet Caves. The people who I asked that went alone never came back... although you look strong, you should go with someone.

 

_Wait... that means..._

 

Rinko's body filled with dread as she realized she had to do the one thing she was avoiding— communicating with other people.

 

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no...! And it says it’s required...!_

 

Rinko leaned back in her chair and covered her face in despair. After taking a deep breath she peeked from in between her fingers and looked at her clock. 8:53.

 

_It’s still early... oh no..._

 

Rinko put her hands in her lap anxiously. She tried reasoning with herself.

 

 _I guess this will be practice... and it_ is _online... it’s not like I’m actually talking to people face to face..._

 

Rinko took a shaky breath. She fast-traveled her character to a public area. Upon arriving, she ended up just standing there, or rather, sitting there not making any move to say anything to anyone despite having many opportunities to do so. She stared at the screen and looked at all of the other players passing by.

There were tanks with heavy armor and big shields, healers in their signature robes and a bag to hold all their essentials, bards with their varying instruments for their magical abilities, and the typical offensive, defensive, and flanking classes.

Rinko didn’t realize that her high level was quite intimidating to other players, and just by simply standing there silently, she was scaring away potential party members. The public area eventually thins out and Rinko is left alone again, leaving her to panic and further degrade herself for not doing anything.

 

*Ding!*

 

Rinko snapped out of her anxious daze by the notification.

 

_H-huh...?_

 

Rinko checked her screen to see a friend request.

 

* * *

 

**Friend Request from:**

**“ Demon Princess Ako “**

**At 9:01 PM**

 

 **>**  Accept

 **>  **Decline

* * *

 

Rinko moved the notification window out of the way to see another avatar next to hers. It was another wizard. She had purple pigtails that curled at the end and had a bat wing head band. She didn’t have a typical wizard outfit on, but did have a sleeveless purple dress, decorated with many runes, and had bracelets and other band-like accessories holding even more runes.

 

_Ah so she is a rune user..._

_Ehh...! S-someone friend requested me...!_

Rinko fumbled to click accept, and the other girls avatar does a waving emote. Rinko softly grins to herself and emotes back. She then gets a direct message from this “Demon Princess Ako”

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** hello there! I noticed you standing here and I’m guessing you’re looking for a partner for the last ten quests as well?

 

Rinko grinned to herself again as she typed a response carefully.

 

 **< RinRin>=** Yes, actually. Though I’m too nervous to message anyone so I’m thankful you approached me (*^_^*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** haha you’re welcome! No one can resist a fallen angel's powers!

 **=**  also, I can’t NOT notice your level! You’re the first person I’ve seen who is around my level!

 

Rinko opened the other girls profile. Low and behold, Ako was level 82! Rinko smiled and started to type again.

 

 **< RinRin>=** oh! You’re correct! (*´∇｀*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! I never thought I’d meet anyone able to be the same power level as the great demon princess!

 **=** anyways,,, I must leave this world to be able to recharge my life force to be able to withstand the chains called school (｀∀´)Ψ

 **=** so let’s sign a devilish contract of eternal.. uh..

 

Rinkos laughed at the other girl and her chunnibyou vocabulary.

 

 **< RinRin>=** ...of an eternal vow...?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yes yes!!! A Contract of an eternal vow!! (｀∀´)Ψ

 **< RinRin>=** ヽ(*＾ω＾*)ﾉ

 

Waiting for the request, Rinko leaned back in her chair as she laughed again at her exchange with this 'Ako' girl, she was so adorable! She has never felt this happy before.

 

* * *

 

**You have received a Partnership request from:**

**“ Demon Princess Ako “ (F)**

**At 9:06 pm**

**>** Accept

 **>** Decline

 

** Details  **

* * *

 

Before Rinko accepted she clicked on 'details', curious of how this “partnership” deal works.

 

**Details ^**

  * Once you are partners, you and the other player will have a special marker that only you two can see
  * This marker will tell you at all times where the other player is
  * Both you and the other player can then share the same base and open each other’s inventories and chests without stealing
  * You will receive the Amulet of Promises
  * You and the other player must at least have this item in your inventory
  * If it is dropped, sold, stolen, or destroyed the partnership will end along with the perks that come with the partnership
  * You will be unable to partner back up with the other player for one month or anyone else for one week



 

Rinko closed the details and clicked on accept.

 

_Keeping an amulet on me is not that hard... and I also get extra space... so we can both benefit off of each other...!_

The screen loaded for a second before closing the request window. Rinko saw the corner of her screen say “Received ‘The Amulet of Promises’”. Rinko giggled to herself at the thought of her new friend and made her avatar emote with a a friendly goodbye. Akos avatar 'goodbyes' back and disappeared from the server, indicating that she had logged off.

Rinko logged off herself, shut down the computer, and pushed her seat back from the computer desk. Rinko smiled again for the umpteenth time that night.

 

_I can’t believe I made a friend...! That wasn't too overwhelming... I’m so excited for the next time we meet...!_

 

————

 

Now in a happy mood, the school day went by quickly. Though the people around her weren’t as scary, she still couldn’t approach them. But Rinko didn’t mind, she had a new friend to talk to now.

Rinko stared at the wall clock, for a new reason this time, and once the bell rang to end the day, she left just ask quickly as everyone else. There were people walking every which way, but Rinko had something to look forward to when she gets home! And with that on her mind, the crowds became minuscule. The trees stood still and people were noisily walking every which way. The sky was still blue, as it was still early afternoon, and the streets were slightly busy because of the time of day. Ignoring her anxieties and finally going home for a reason made her walk feel shorter despite not walking any faster than before.

Rinko turned one more time around a corner, and she was right in front of her house again. But this time things were different.

 

“Tadaima!”

Rinko's mother came from the kitchen doorway with an astonished look on her face.

“Rinko dear, your home quite early!” 

“Y-yeah... I uh... made a friend...” Rinko was antsy because she just wanted to be online.

“Finally! You made a friend! See? It isn’t as hard as you’re making it out to be!”

Her mother clapped her hands together in joy, “Now go talk to your friend, I knew that pushing you was the right thing”

“Y-yeah thanks...” Rinko wasn’t listening to what her mother had said to her, what was important was that she could talk to her friend.

She swiftly entered her room, still softly closing her door. Walking with purpose, she strides over to her computer, only to realize-

 

_Wait..._

 

Rinko glanced at her clock. It read 4:11

 

_I’m way too early... What was I thinking...!_

 

Rinko's shoulders drooped, and she grabbed both sides of her arms, hugging herself. Small tears formed as she chastised herself.

 

_What am I doing...? I’m probably not that significant to her... she must have lots of friends... I'm being over dramatic aren't I...?_

 

Letting go of her self, she walked over to her normal desk and put her school bag on top of it.

 

_Might as well finish my homework..._

 

Rinko sat down at her desk and sighed. After a second or two, she started her homework, pulling out the needed books and writing utensils.

 

————

 

Rinko took her hands off the piano, then shuffled her music together. She turned around and put her music in the bureau behind her, and got up from the piano bench. She was focused on her music and schoolwork, nothing else.

Rinko took a deep breath.

 

She glanced at her computer monitor.

 

_I almost forgot...! In the end, I can't just leave her like that..._

 

She hurried over to her computer and turned it on, then glanced at the clock.

8:39 pm.

The monitor flashed on and the computer cursor zipped over to the NFO icon on the monitor, selecting it.

 

Once the game booted up, Rinko typed in her username and password and she was transported into the digital world again. Her avatar was standing in the same spot where she logged off the night before.

Rinko looked at her friend list to see that "Demon Princess Ako" was online. She opened the map and a little gem was above the location of where Ako was, and clicked to fast-travel to the area Ako was in. Once she got to the desired location, she saw the cute little twin-tailed wizard in the corner of the area.

 

 **< RinRin>=** Ako-chan!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Rinrin! I’m happy you actually came on!

 **< RinRin>=** ...huh? Why wouldn’t I come on?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** usually people flake on me because they find me annoying, but they definitely just can’t take the powerful aura of a fallen angel(｀∀´)Ψ

 

Rinko frowned at the thought of people disliking Ako. How could they not like her? She’s adorable! It didn't make sense to Rinko.

 

 **< RinRin>=** well I definitely don’t think you’re annoying! You’re my friend (っ´▽｀)っ

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** omg really?!?!?

 **< RinRin>=** yes of course! ( ^ω^ )

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yay!!! We are going to be bound together for eternity (｀∀´)Ψ i swear by it!!

 **< RinRin>=** so we’re going to be partners for a long time, i am guessing? (*´ω`*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** of course! (｀∀´)Ψ!!!

 

Rinko's heart fluttered with happiness as she read what Ako had typed. Now her heart pounded in her chest, this time without dizziness and nausea, but with something else she couldn’t describe. She was smiling her biggest smile that day.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** now that’s a promise! I swear by the.. uh.. the...

 **< RinRin>=** ...swear by the Amulet of Promises...? It’s in the name after all. (^_^*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah!!! You’re so cool Rinrin!

 **=** now lets go complete that quest!!

 **< RinRin>**= d(^_^o)

 

Before they new it, it was already late at night, and they’ve only gotten half way through the caves. Rinko's spells of creation surprisingly worked well with Ako's rune spells of necromancy. Rinko would create masses of creatures to fight off the skilled bandits, and as they died off Ako would re-animate them for a short period of time. But that didn’t mean their melee skills weren’t sub-par. If an enemy got too close, they both could one-hit KO, Rinko with her staff and Ako with her glyph casting.

Ako and Rinko eventually found a checkpoint within the cave that let them log off safely. Even though Rinko only saw their neutral-faced avatars, she knew both of them were exhausted.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Rinrin... I just checked the time... it’s 11:00...

 

Rinko leaned back in her chair and looked at her own clock through her drooping eyes, and it indeed did say 11:00. 

 

 **< RinRin>=** oh my... I even have school tomorrow...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** me too! What school do you go to?

 **< RinRin>=** Hanasakigawa Junior High girls school.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** omg!!! I go to haneoka junior high!!

 

Rinko thought for a second because of how late it was, her thought process much slower. After maybe a minute, she then realized that their two schools were relatively close to each other.

 

 **< RinRin>=**  ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

=We live near each other then! ^o^

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** we should totally meet irl!

 **< RinRin>=** yes I’d be so happy to meet you!

 

Rinko's heart fluttered again, but her eyes were struggling to stay open.

 

 **< RinRin>=**but for now let’s go to bed, we can meet later in the future

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah!! Goodnight mortal (｀∀´)Ψ

 **=** oh and we should enter into that tournament once we get out of these caves!

 **< RinRin>=** of course! (*^ω^*)

 

————

 

The next day passed just as quickly as the last, and Rinko found herself impatiently sitting in her room at 8:00, her mind obviously on something else. Turning away from her finished homework, she got out of her desk chair and into her gaming chair eagerly, turning on the computer. As soon as it turned on, she instinctively moved her mouse over to the NFO icon to open it up.

Rinko logged in to find herself back in the cave with Ako's character already waiting for her there.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Rinrin you’re here! Are you ready?

 **< RinRin>=** Yes I am! But I hope I didn’t keep you waiting...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** no you’re fine! Come on, let’s go unleash the wrath of the all powerful Demon and her sinful.. uh..

 **< RinRin>=** ... companion...?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah!! Sinful companion! (｀∀´)Ψ

 **=** you’re so cool Rinrin!

 

And with that last message their avatars re-entered into the rest of the cave. They encountered different enemies than in the first half of the caves. These ones were much stronger and didn’t come in even waves. They came randomly and it seemed like the different types of enemies spawned irregularly as well. They found new rare gear, spells, runes, and what not from many chests, finding almost all of the new droppings that the game recently added.

 

About an hour had passed and they were both in strategy mode that went in tandem with each other, making their gameplay flow smoothly. Now with a little extra time in between room levels, they finally had time to talk.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** so rinrin, we are both in junior high, I was wondering what year you are

 **< RinRin>=** im a third year (^_^)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** woah that’s so cool! I’m only a first year

 

There was a pause in their conversation as a few enemies appeared, but they were quickly taken out by the sheer power the two players had.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** it’d be so awesome if we can meet irl!!

 **< RinRin>=** im sure we’ll find time (⌒▽⌒)

 

The background music changed styles and a mini-boss battle ensues, and they instantly went back into teamwork mode. This boss was new, because it was a big troll that these bandits somehow managed to tame and equip armor to. But Ako and Rinko quickly caught on to its attack patterns, and they took it down with very few difficulties.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** so, do you have any siblings?

 **< RinRin>=** im an only child (//∇//)

 **=** you?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** im so glad you asked!!! Because I have the coolest big brother ever! He’s even teaching me how to play the drums!!

 **< RinRin>=** that’s amazing to hear Ako! I wish i had siblings, but i think im fine with my reading, sewing, and music that i think a sibling would be a bit troublesome ^.^'

 **=** but im curious, what made you two want to learn the drums?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** well, tomoe(the coolest brother in the world), learned how to play Taiko drums and then wanted to also play more modern drums!

 **=** after seeing how cool he looks I wanted to learn too! So this summer he’s been teaching me!

 

Before Rinko could respond, she and Ako approached the end of the caves, and saw Jax’s girlfriend sitting hostage next to the presumed leader of the massive organization of bandits.

 

 **Master Bandit:**  Greetings... I’ve been wondering when someone will finally get through my forces...

Now, before you attack me, you’re probably wondering why I chose to kidnap specifically this sweetheart right here...

 

Well, let me tell you... this dear beloved should have a certain amulet that can grant unimaginable power!

 

 **Woman:**  B-but thats not-

 *SLAM*

 **Master Bandit:**  Shut up!

 

The Master Bandit character stood up forcefully and towered over the woman. He then looked over to Ako's and Rinko's avatars and pulled out his weapon, a halberd. The Bittersweet Caves' theme remixes to accommodate the Final Boss, and a long health bar popped up above his name tag that read 'Master Bandit'.

Rinko instantly took action, and she confidently summoned two saber-toothed lions. But the two lions couldn’t even reach the leader as he swung his weapon once, instantly depleting both of their HP bars down to 0.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh no...

 

And ‘oh no’ the situation certainly was. No enemy had been able to take down Rinko's lions in one hit. Although very surprised, Rinko didn’t stay shocked for long, because she had finally found a challenge.

She clicked on a number of passive spells on the side of the screen to buff her avatar's stats and continued to summon, throwing in her own attacks at the Final Boss as well. Ako was casting her own spells with the help of her runes, and though she did resurrect Rinko's fallen summons, it did nothing to make any chip damage on the bandit.

 

Rinko and Ako went on for a few more minutes, and the Boss’s attack patterns were still hard to get through. There seemed like there was no way they could defeat this Final Boss, but one of Rinko's small bird summons actually made a hit on the Boss. This caused him to activate a whole new attack which left a small opening that Rinko managed to spot. And that exact attack only appeared at that moment, which meant...

After realizing, Rinko quickly typed into the chat to at least tell Ako what to do and hope she understood.

 

 **< RinRin>=** keep attacking- I found an opening

 

Ako couldn’t type fast enough to respond, but her actions confirmed that she understood. She instantly started to bombard the boss with small attacks, having no success like before. The Boss just kept on reflecting the attacks or completely neutralizing them with a single swing. Then for the second time, one of Rinko's small bird summons slipped through his defenses and eventually took 5 HP off of the Boss again.

After being hit, the Boss started his attack in response, raising the halberd for a millisecond longer in the air. Rinko quickly shot a fire ball through his tiny opening in that split second. Once it hit, the Boss’s HP completely depleted and his defeat dialogue started.

 

 **Master Bandit** : Argh! How? I’ve trained for years to be able to wield this weapon perfectly... 

 

The Master Bandit stumbled up against the wall.

 

 **Master Bandit:** But this doesn’t mean I’ll give up just yet...

 

And with that he opened a secret pathway and escaped. The woman then stood up from the corner of the room and a small cut scene played.

The women introduced herself, her name being Yuu, and thanks Ako and Rinko for their efforts. She explained how weak and tired she was and asked for them to escort her back to Jax.

The cut scene ended and Rinko saw Ako use a cheering emote and a small notice in the corner of her screen popped up saying “Received 60.000.000 exp., 100 G, The next Quest” With relief and joy Rinko took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair once again. Rinko was now level 86 and Ako 84. Rinko was about to type something to Ako until a different notice pops up on her screen.

 

* * *

 

**New Quest: Damsel in Distress (Pt. 2)**

**Escort Yuu back to Jax**

***Required:  Escort Yuu back to Jax personally without her dying. Fast travel is forbidden**

**Reward: 60g from Jax, 400.00.000 exp., The next quest.**

* * *

 

Rinko closed the quest window and noticed that she and Ako were automatically transported to the small cottage Yuu said she would stay in for the time being, and Ako's character was continuously doing a cheer emote.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Oh. My. God!!!!!

 **=** Rinrin you’re soooo cool!

 **=** after you actually hit him for the second time you were all like- fwaaaa and killed him right there!!

 **=** the rewards are really really low tho, so I hope it’ll be worth it in the end

 **< RinRin>=** it was all thanks to your help Ako-chan! (っ´▽｀)っ

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** no that was all you! I couldn’t figure out his weak point!

 **=** you’re the coolest friend I’ve ever had!!

 **< RinRin>=** oh, is that so...? (〃ω〃) thank you so much Ako-Chan!

 **=** I think you’re a really cool friend too!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** !!! (｀∀´)Ψ

 **=** well, its late and my mortal body can’t sustain uh.. sustain.. um.. something..

 **< RinRin>=** ...vigilant?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! -Vigilant no longer in the real realm!! So we must continue our demonic um.. uh..

 **< RinRin>=** ... whereabouts?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah!!- Whereabouts tomorrow (｀∀´)Ψ

 **< RinRin>=** of course Ako-Chan, I’ll see you tomorrow （＾ω＾）

 

And with that, Rinko logged off with that strange feeling again. She felt light, like she could jump up and touch the clouds. Her heart raced in her chest, and for once it wasn't painful again. Rinko smiled to herself at that thought and went to bed, not bothering to see how late it is because all she could think of is her new friend. Things were getting better for her.

 

————

 

Ako woke up the next morning. It was the weekend, so she had all the time in the world to sleep, but her stomach loudly told her otherwise. She got up from her bed with sleep still in her eyes and her mind groggy. She dragged herself over to the kitchen where she could hear someone cooking. As she entered, she could see her big brother’s red hair upon his shoulders. He was making breakfast for Ako.

“Onii-chan!”

Tomoe's tall stature swiveled around in surprise, his gaze instantly softening up as he realized it’s just his little sister.

“Ah, good morning Ako! I’m making breakfast for you today, my treat!”

“Really?! You’re the best Onii-chan!” 

Ako's parents were usually the ones to make breakfast, so she looked around to notice that their parents were no where to be seen. Tomoe knew exactly what she was thinking and instantly answered Ako's question before she could say anything.

“Mom and Dad are going to be gone for the weekend remember? Something about extended family, I think”

“Ohhhh..."

Ako perked up and kicked out her feet.

"Well that means we can have as much fun as we can! Right?”

Tomoe responded with just as much vigor.

“Of coUrse!”

The room froze and they looked at each other. Tomoe's voice had cracked. His face started to turn red and Ako's laughter started to fill the room.

“Oi! Ako stop it! It's not funny!” 

Ako's laughter just continued on. With nothing to stop her, Tomoe stood there waiting for her to calm down. This is exactly what he wanted to talk about that morning, so when he finished Ako's breakfast, he turned to face her with a scowl, earning a guilty look from the culprit. But their conversation had to be cut short as three even knocks were heard at the door. Ako, who had finally stopped laughing, ran over to open the door knowing exactly who it was just by the knock. When she opened the door, Tomoe’s friends were standing there.

One had black hair and a neutral face despite the silver haired one hanging from her shoulders. The Pinkette stood next to them smiling sweetly and shyly waving to Tomoe, who mirrored the gesture. Meanwhile Ako saw that the brunette held a medium sized bag of what seemed like...

 

“COOKIES??”

 

Tomoe covered his ears and winced at Ako's voice that somehow increased volume from the last time she was talking.

“Ako please don’t yell!”

Ako politely shrunk back down after hearing Tomoe’s annoyed voice. He was about to go off at the younger sibling but a small, cute laughter could be heard. It was Tsugumi.

“It’s alright Tomoe-chan! I did bring these for all of us!” She raised the bag up to present it to everyone. 

Tomoe begrudgingly shut his mouth for later and glared at Ako. In response, Ako gave him a shit-eating grin and got out of the way to let her brother's group of friends enter. Moca, the silver haired one, was almost thrown off of ravenette’s shoulders, as the girl had to pry Moca's arms off of her as they entered. With a thud, Moca's protests could be weakly heard as she flopped to the ground. But before anyone can help Moca up, Ran intervened.

“Nope don’t help her...” Ran glared at Moca.

Moca hung her arm up and pointed a finger up at Ran, lazily looking into Ran's eyes, blue meeting red.

“Hehehe...”

Ran whipped her head back up in fake disgust.

“Don’t help her. She’s been bothering me since last night and I won’t let her butter you guys up” 

Moca pouted and kicked her legs on the ground, still lying on the floor. 

"But Raaannn~~~ I just wanna—"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Ran interrupted Moca with an obvious annoyed tone, "I'm not going to be giving you my clothes just for you to smell them all day! That's weird!"

"Wahhh~~~"

Not wanting for the two to go all day like last time, Tomoe stepped into the conversation before it got out of hand.

“Woah, okay guys... let’s nOt-”

The room was silent again. Ako snickered at the voice crack again, and Tomoe turned just as bright as his hair, looking away in shame. An awkward silence filled the air, unbeknownst to Ako, and Tsugumi tried to fix the embarrassing situation for Tomoe.

“Y-you know it happens to all of us...”

Tomoe looked back at Tsugumi with pleading eyes, suddenly getting really upset with a helpless glint in his eyes.

“Then why does everything seem wrong? I know it’s natural for guys to have voice cracks, but as I hear myself it’s just... wrong ... and I feel like my body is different from... well... me... ya know? This is what I wanted to talk about today actually...” 

Ran and Moca looked at each other with this certain look that Ako didn’t understand, but before anyone could say anything else, Tomoe continued on.

“Look, I know I’ve been gradually distancing myself over the summer and even now I'm still getting distant... but I can’t help but feel disgusted at myself and my body every time I look at it. It just makes me feel so wrong and... I just feel like something is missing, and I can't stand that some of my body if different from all of yours... and these feelings just grew really really strong when I started puberty, you know...?”

"When I was younger I thought everyone else felt the same way, but when I think of it now, I feel like there is something terribly wrong with me..."

At this point, Ako had no idea what was going on and was too scared to ask anything. Tsugumi and Himari both sat with Ako, but their attention was directed away from her and on her brother, having a serious conversation with Ran and Moca. She felt so out of place and knew that if she didn't give her older brother space he would end up getting crankier, so she just excused herself and went to her room to play video games, ultimately deciding to just ask Onii-chan about it later.

 

————

 

Tomoe and his friends talked for hours. But once they stopped talking, it was already a bit past lunch and Ako was starving. When she stumbled into the kitchen again, a plate of food was left out with a note. It seemed like they all left.

 

**Here’s your lunch today. I’m sorry I can’t be here for you today, but I really need this day to myself.**

**Don’t forget to do your homework, make sure to practice those drums, and don’t set the house on fire. Love you Ako, and I promise to do something fun with you tomorrow!**

**-** **Tomoe**

 

Once Ako read the note she folded it up and threw it away, then uncovered the plate of food to dig in.

_As long as Onii-chan is happy, I’m happy too! So I hope he feels better after today._

 

————

 

Ako soon finished the plate of food and headed back to her room. After closing the door, Ako jumped up onto her bed with a groan. This isn’t the first time she’s been left alone, but she didn’t know for how long she was doing to be alone. Ako was worried for Tomoe. She couldn’t help but think of him. She aimlessly looked around her room in a bothered fit, and her eyes finally lay on her computer. A certain black haired witch instantly popped up in her mind.

 

_Oh my god! RinRin! Playing with her always makes me happy!_

 

After jumping up from her bed and sitting on her computer chair, Ako logged onto NFO. RinRin wasn’t on at the time, so Ako went to Rockbend City to check out the tournament requirements. The broken down Colosseum was now newly repaired and there were papers with the tournament info on them.

 

**NFO’s Premier Tournament**

**Requirements: A partnership or a team with at least two people, make sure to have a title for your group**

**Rules:**

  * **There will be a total of five rounds**
  * **Each round lasts for three days, with the exception of the last round.**
  * **The first round qualifies everyone, and anyone can join, and to proceed your team must have at least 5 victories**
  * **The second round requires at least 15 victories**
  * **The third round requires at least 30 victories**
  * **The fourth round requires at least 50 victories and a team Strength Total of 100.000**
  * **The fifth and final round will be between the last 50-100 teams, and will go on until one team is standing**
  * **That last battle will be recorded and saved to be viewed by everyone**
  * **You will not lose your items when you are killed**
  * **The reward will be revealed to the lucky winning team**
  * *****There will NOT be another tournament like this one in the future, as this is a special event t** **ournament**



**Round one: 1 day(s) left**

 

Ako clicked out of the poster window and opened up her inventory. She needed to update her gear and sell her old gear. Thenecromancer continued to haphazardly move her items around to look at what she could sell or put up for trade, like the 15 pairs of wool shoes that she will definitely not be using any time soon.

 

After a lot of clicking and a half an hour later, she finally had most of her inventory organized and new gear equipped. At this point her player level was 87 because of everything she sold or converted with her magic.

Ako leaned back in her chair and took a satisfied huff. Her avatar was so cool now,she couldn’t wait to show RinRin. With her old dress sold, her avatar now wore an even more intricate dress.

It was a simple pink dress with a black corset that had gold accessories and two Purple Hearts in the front. The corset had a long black coattail that stopped around her knees, and gold chains hanging off the front. She had matching black gloves and shawl that had their respective chains and gold details to match the corset. Her headband was now replaced with hair ties, decorated with red and blue roses. To top it off, she placed a big purple bow on her lower back that reached down to the floor.

The Demon Princess on the screen was joined by a certain black haired wizard a second later and Ako glanced at the screen curiously. It was RnRin, but this time she dawned on her own new gear, and seemed to have done the same thing Ako did with her own items.

RinRin’s head now wore a big light purple wizard hat with a reddish bow tied around in the middle with tiny gold linings. Her dress was the same color with matching linings that draped down to the floor. She wore a smaller bow around her neck, the same color as the bow on her hat, and a pink rose over her heart. She had black gloves that matched the lacyunderskirts she had under her dress.

 

Ako made her avatar do an excited emote.

 

_Wow! RinRin looks so cool! She’s so pretty! I wonder if she made her character look like herself like I did..._

 

RinRin responded with a blushing emote. She walked over to the poster and Ako could tell that she was reading it. A minute later, RinRin stepped away.

 

 **< RinRin>=** this tournament seems fun! We still have time to meet the requirements! （＾∇＾）

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** woah you read that really fast!

 **< RinRin>=** （≧∇≦）I like to read! So I guess I developed fast reading.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** :0 you’re so cool rinrin!!!

= now lets go start the tournament!! 5 wins are easy! We both are all powerful after all!

 **< RinRin>=** Yes, lets go! o(^▽^)o

 

They entered the Colosseum’s lobby, and RinRin walked over to the registering area where many people were standing around.Ako waited for RinRin to set up their team.

 

 **< RinRin>=** while this loads, we can talk (^_^) how was your day?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** to be honest, it kinda sucked. Myonii-chan was acting weird today then went out with his friends leaving me in the house

=he never does that so suddenly, so I’m giving him space but I can’t help but worry. He kept saying how unhappy he was with himself...

 **< RinRin>=** he’s unhappy with himself? Oh I can relate to that (>_<)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** nooo! I don’t want you to feel sad! I’m sure you are perfect the way you are!!! You’re really cool!!

 **< RinRin>=** haha im glad you think that, but I can’t help but think that something is wrong with the way I am... I just get so anxious around people and I’m unable to move or “toughen up” per say...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** hey it’s fine to be anxious! I used to be really anxious. Sometimes it’s just hard to “toughen up”. Even Demon Princesses have a hard time sometimes.

 **< RinRin>=** but my parents say I’m over reacting

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** well maybe your parents don’t understand? It may be over reacting to others, but it might be a big deal for you. But that doesnt mean you're invalidated because someone experiences it slightly better than you.

 **< RinRin>=** wow... how do you know so much about this...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** ah yeah, when I was younger I had a hard time fitting in I guess? My parents gave me help and I’m better now, but it’s also why I’m a Demon Princess (｀∀´)Ψ .

 **< RinRin>=** so a coping mechanism? (´∀｀)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** if you wanna put it that way then yes! (｀∀´)Ψ

 

Ako ended up just talking to RinRin for another hour, learning about each other and growing closer, until they finally entered into the tournament. There were many people in the tournament, but no one at the same level as they were, or ’The Abyssal Necromancer and Supreme Wizard’ were(name chosen by Ako). So many of the matches, if not all of the matches, they won only lasted a few minutes from the other team dying or forfeiting the match right as it starts.

Soon enough the two wizards made it to the top of the leaderboard, both for most victories and highest team strength. This obviously drew some attention, as they managed to do this in under three hours or so.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** ever since we got to the top I’ve been getting a lot of friend requests... I mean it’s only been an hour, I’m sure we’ll be bumped down by someone in the morning.

 **< RinRin>=** yes I agree. These requests don’t seem genuine, which sounds ridiculous, but I have a feeling people are going to try and join our team...

= and I don’t want to seem stuck up...!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah... but we’ll have to figure this out tomorrow or whatever. My onii-chan came back home and I wanna see him

 **< RinRin>=** oh, of course! I’ll ttyl(っ´▽｀)っ

 

Ako emoted goodbye and quickly logged off of NFO. All of her worries came tumbling back and she ran over to Tomoe, who looked a bit more refreshed than that morning. 

“Onii-chan! Where were you?!”

Tomoe nervously laughs and scratched behind his head in nervousness

“I needed some time with my friends to figure things out...”

“Figure what out?” 

“Well, it’s now or never I guess...”

Ako continued to look at Tomoe, scared that something bad was going on. Tomoe was terrified to see his sister’s reaction, but he knew she had to be the first to know in the family.

“Ako, you know you’re a girl right...?”

“Uh yeah?”

“Well, for me it’s much more complicated than that...”

 

————

 

It’s been about two weeks, and the now famous duo are still top in the tournament. The fifth round of the tournament lasted for a bit longer than expected, as some teams relied on size to move up the ranks. Despite this, Ako and Rinko were still strong enough to take on ten people at once, and then stand victorious in the end with their health bars barely depleted.

But that day, the leaderboard only listed two teams: ‘The Abyssal Necromancer and Supreme Wizard’ and a team of five that went by ‘Turning Point’

The biggest problem then, was that both teams had to be on at the same time, and that’s why it has been going on for even longer than expected.

But that night marked the one and only night. Both teams were online, and many people were online just to watch.

 

Rinko knew that as long as she had Ako by her side, they could do anything. So when the match started to count down, she was locked in and focused.

The other team was a standard balanced team: one frontline offensive class, a middle offensive class, a defensive class, a ranged attacker, and finally a healer. 

The frontliner was a Swordsman, with enchanted armor and an enchanted sword. He wore a red color scheme and seemed to have an elemental fire theme. The middleliner was an ax wielder, and had strong leather and fur armor for swift movement, though at the cost of defensive points. She wore a blue color scheme and seemed like she had a water-like theme. The defensive class was a typical tank with a giant shield and big bulky armor made to take the hit. He looked somewhat like a rhinoceros. The ranged attacker was a fellow wizard that looked like he used a variety of elemental runes. Lastly, the healer was in rare healer clothes that consistently healed the player though the battle, otherwise the healer was a typical looking healer.

Their levels evened around level 80, while Rinko and Ako stood at level 100 and 99 respectively. And although seemingly unbalanced, they still stood strong. Rinko learned a few healing spells while Ako learned a few barrier spells, making their teamwork and powers still in tandem with each other.

 

A giant “START” was flashed in the screen and the match had begun. The frontliner ran in immediately, with the tank casting a barrier around him. The ranged and midliner attackers both went on opposite sides of the two wizards, preparing to attack and the healer hid behind all of them.

Just as the frontliner seemed to have hit Rinko, she teleported away and left a decoy in her spot to take the hit. Predicting this outcome, the two on either side of the stadium shot one bolt of lighting and a jet of water, a combination used to give massive damage. But Ako was quicker and had cast a neutralizing spell at the same time as she sent out a barrier spell to surround her and Rinko.

Both teams froze, one out of amazement and the other in concentration. After another second, Rinko stabbed her staff into the ground and eight total saber toothed lions sprouted from underneath her. After she casted the summons she set up multiple rings around her that looked like strips of blue pianos keys as protection. As the lions busied the other players, Rinko stayed in the middle just in case an opponent managed to get through as Ako then targeted the healer. She activated a purple glyph beneath to amplify her evasion, and summoned small spirits to sneak in and take damage away from the healers health bar.

The healer managed to kill a lion, but was hit with the mischievous spirits and was killed and phased out of the area. In that moment, the ranged attacker who was a wizard saw their teamate being taken down and sent a powerful ball of elemental magic towards Rinko as she seemed distracted by the tank trying to hit her. Rinko didn’t pay any mind because the rings around her instantly absorbed the attack and sent it flying back towards the opposing wizard. In that moment the ranged wizard was taken out at the same time as the mid-attacker’s hp depleted from the ongoing jabs from the lion on the other side of the arena.

The front liner, who was a simple swoardsman, and the tank were left. But they had the most bite. The tank managed to defeat all of Rinko's lions and got a hit on Ako as he sent a shock wave through the floor. Before Rinko could heal her, the swordsman slashed at the Supreme Wizard with a flaming sword. Rinko got hit and was knocked back next to Ako, who was still in her recovering animation. Now the two of them were cornered and the other team seemed to have the upper hand.

The swordsman did a proud emote, thinking he was going to be able to finish them off, which was a huge mistake. While he was gloating, Rinko swirled her staff in the air and a huge tornado of small flinches were sent his way. The tank selflessly threw himself in front of the swordsman and took much of the damage, and all of the finches died off as they hit the gigantic shield. As they recovered from the attack, Ako and Rinko managed to heal and set another wall of barriers in front of them.

The swordsman, wanting glory of defeating the most skilled players known in the game, unleashed his most powerful stab-like attack that goes through all the barriers, right into Rinko's avatar. Being extremely vulnerable from her finch attack, Rinko was phased out of the area, her HP bar completely empty.

The whole world seemed to stop, and Ako is stunned from the pure shock of the swordsman’s capability of taking RinRin down. But that shock turned into anger, and as the tank and swordsman go in for an attack, Ako sent out a push-back wave that shot them away from her a good amount of distance. The two still got up with confidence in the 2 v 1 match, but were horrifically reminded of one thing.

 

Demon Princess Ako specialized in necromancy magic.

 

Glyphs circled around them and Rinko's saber toothed lions were resurrected with half of their health back. The two lost some of their HP to the surprise, but still stood. Ako then emoted a goodbye motion, and a giant glyph was summoned above them. A second later, millions of finches were resurrected and the last two standing members of the team 'Turning Point' were no more.

 

————

 

Rinko's spectator POV was then changed to her avatar and Ako's avatar standing next to each other. Big words flashed over the screen

 

**_WINNERS OF THE FIRST TOURNAMENT OF NFO_ **

 

The screen went black again and she and Ako were standing next to each other. A colossal amount of EXP was given and Rinko went all the way up to level 115 along with Ako. Rinko just sat there in amazement, and her heart racing from adrenaline and anxiousness.

 

* * *

 

**Congratulations!**

**‘RinRin’ and ‘Demon Princess Ako’**

**Your team has successfully won the first ever tournament of NFO!**

**All team members will receive a special marking on your respective name tags that can be removed and re-equipped at any time!**

**Your team will also be rewarded a new area in the NFO map, styled after your avatars collective powers.**

**The public can visit your new area and your base that will be given as well, but will not be able to steal anything.**

**When logged off, your avatars will be NPCs within the game in about 3 week(s), and people will be able to interact with you and receive items that will be named after your avatar.**

**Your avatars will be really hard to find, so you will be implemented as an Easter egg.**

**(More details will be sent by e-mail)**

* * *

 

Rinko's eyes were wide. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She stiffly scooted her chair back from the computer desk and looked at her clock. It read10:09.

 

_We started the match at 9:55... how come that felt like several centuries...?!_

 

Moving her hands to rub her eyes, she scooted back towards the monitor and saw a new message from Ako. Their name tags now had 3D crowns floating right above them.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOO MMYYYYY GOOOOODDDD

 **< RinRin>=** I can’t believe we did that...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** DUDE HOW ARE YOU SO CALM. WE JUST WON. WE’RE NOW LITERALLY CROWNED AS THE TOP BEST PLAYERS

 **< RinRin>=** im not calm! I’m shaking too much to type anything long..

 

Rinko grabbed her hands and looked down at them proudly, opening up to see her palms. A few seconds pass and her mind surprisingly cleared up quickly. Another message popped up.

 

 **< Demon Priness Ako>=** you were. So. Freakin. Cool.

= I knew they were going to be a challenge but didn’t expect them to hit that hard!!

 **< RinRin>=** im so sorry I died on you ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

= I should’ve been more careful...!!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** what are you saying???!!! You did amazing! And helped me take down those last two people!!! (｀∀´)Ψ

 

Rinko’s hands hovered over the keyboard. She couldn’t help but feel useless. She could have been there for her.

 

_She must hate me for leaving her... she’s pitying me..._

 

Rinko started to tear up and typed in her her negative thoughts.

 

 **< RinRin>=** you must hate me now...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** no!!! How can to say that?? You’re amazing!!

= stop it!

= I know you’re beating yourself up again!

= I’ve known you for almost a month now!! So i know you enough to know you're doing that!

= Stop it!!

= I will never hate you!!!!!

= Rinrin know that—

 

Her tears covered her eyes preventing her from seeing the rest of the messages. Ako had to come in and save her and fight on her own. Rinko was so happy that they won, but she couldn't help but feel useless because of her careless death at the end. 

Her tears fell from her eyes and she could see the cascading positive messages from Ako. Upon reading some of them she slowly started to feel better again, and her heart fluttered like many times before.

 

_Y-yeah... Ako is right... we are a team...! We are partners...! Neither of us are left behind._

 

...

= you make me happy like no one else!!!

 **< RinRin>**= yes, yes, I get it now Ako-chan! Thank you for telling me! I wouldn’t have it any other way.

= i l

 

Rinko paused in the middle of her typing. She stopped herself from typing those three powerful words. They were intense words, and she felt embarrassed to write them. But being filled with emotion, her feelings were telling her to do so.

 

_They don’t have that kind of connotation right...? I can say it platonically...?_

 

During her pause, Ako beat her to it, and her breath hitches from reading the new message.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I love you so much Rinrin! I wouldn't have it any other way either

 

Her face instantly burned up out of... excitement? Embarrassment?

Either way, Rinko covered her face with her hands to hide as if Ako was standing in front of her. Her emotions were overloaded and the only thing she could feel was pure happiness and love.

And for the first time in her life, Rinko acted impulsively with her emotions.

 

 **< RinRin>=** Hey Ako!! So you know how we live near to each other? And you have been saying that you want to meet in real life?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** >:00000 uhhh yes!!!

 **< RinRin>=** well how about next weekend? ((o(^∇^)o))

 

Still blushing quite hard, Rinko planned a meeting time with Ako for the next weekend or so and they both went to bed already wanting to see each other again. That night Rinko was high off of a god-awful amount of bliss and couldn't sleep.

 

_Ever since I met Ako-chan, everything seemed to have gotten better. I'm glad I met her!_

 

But something Rinko didn’t realize, was that she agreed to meet Ako in a public place; all she focused on was the thought of meeting Ako and making her happy. With many people in broad daylight, and probably Ako's brother who will definitely be there to protect his dear little sister, it was a mystery of how Rinko would be able to show up. Regardless, Rinko's life was taking quite a big turn in a small amount of time, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally got to finishing this... and its much longer than i anticipated
> 
> It took so long because i am a bit of a perfectionist so i beta my own stuff by rereading it multiple times, and make sure everything flows and ive not had anyone OOC...  
> But i will definitely not take longer than a month for each chapter.


	3. New Experiences Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko and Ako finally meet in real life after a month or so of playing online with each other.

_Oh my... this might not have been a good idea..._

 

Rinko was waiting in the park, under the lone tree she and Ako agreed to meet under. In her whims of joy she failed to realize that this particular park is quite popular. Families, couples, and friends were constantly passing by, laughing and talking and yelling and sometimes singing. Although the tree she stood under didn’t attract many people, Rinko could still feel everyone’s energies radiating from them. Her heart started to speed up, and after some time her chest started to hurt because of it. Her breathing became labored and her head became dizzy.

 

_No... oh no... oh no oh no oh no.... what do I do?!_

 

_This can’t be happening...! I can’t let Ako-chan see me like this...!_

 

Panicking, Rinko grabbed her head in pain and continuously failed to calm herself down. She didn’t want to make a scene or seem like a target. But she didn’t know what to do, and never knew from the start. She looked up and blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears, and as she looked forward she saw someone off in the distance that seemed to be facing her. Despite the chances of that person being harmful to her being low, this made Rinko panic even more and her surroundings turned into an even bigger jumble of sounds. She shook in fear as the muffled sounds encircled her. 

After a while, though she honestly couldn’t tell how much time had passed, Rinko heard her name being called. But she couldn’t respond. She was frozen. She couldn’t toughen up and bring herself to respond. Her tears continued to flow and her sniffles grew louder, but a gentle hand touched her face and another on her shoulder. In that moment, those hands carefully thawed the ice and Rinko’s senses slowly came back to her. When her eyes focused in front of her, she could see a small girl looking up at her. Her purple hair was tied up in two twintails.

 

“Cute...” Rinko thought out loud.

 

The girl blushed and moved her calloused but gentle hands away, her warm touch leaving Rinko cold.

“Haha... well I think you’re really pretty, Rinrin!” 

Rinko perked up at the name and finally realized who was in front of her. With a gasp she wiped her tears away and leaned away from the tree that she somehow fell against from before. Her breathing was still staggered, so Ako continued to speak.

“Hey are you okay? Everything is fine! Look, me and onee-chan are here.”

Rinko smiled in response and tried to say something, but her rapid, uneven breathing still prevented her from speaking.

“Rinrin, why don’t you take a deep breath? Here, I’ll count to four for you. Ready?”

Rinko nodded and looked into Akos ruby red eyes, already relaxing a bit.

 

_In..._

1

2

3

4

_Out..._

1

2

3

4

 

Miraculously, Rinko stopped shaking as much and she could finally breath. She took in her surroundings again.

Ako was holding Rinko's hands out in front of her with the upmost care. She wore a sweater and a matching skirt underneath. Behind her was a tall girl with red hair, who was quite intimidating despite the friendly smile on her face.

“I-I didn’t know... y-you also had a s-sister...”

“Oh! No no, I only have one sibling!”

“...huh?”

Ako turned to her sibling looking for approval of some kind. The tall girl nodded and said, “Just keep it quiet okay? I don't want to cause unnecessary attention.”

Ako nodded back in response and looked back at Rinko.

“Well my brother from before is my sister now!”

“... I-I don't... quite understand... what you’re saying...”

“Sorry for not telling you this online before, but yeah! She’s transgender!”

“Trans... gender...?”

“Yes! She's trapped inside of a 'boy body' and she’s trying to get her 'girl body' now.”

“... I-I kind of see... w-what you’re saying...”

“Yeah, and onee-chan is doing pretty well, because you didn’t think she was a boy or even a cross dresser just now!”

“M-mm...”

Ako's sister then stepped in and held out her hand with a smile similar to Ako's.

“Udagawa Tomoe! Nice to meet you!”

“S-Shirokane Rinko...”

The raven haired girl shook Tomoe’s hand lightly. She stepped away and then looked to Tomoe with a new profound determined expression.

“U-um... I'm s-still kind of... c-confused with all of this... but I’m willing to l-learn!”

“Ah I knew I could trust you!" Tomoe laughed to herself, "Ya know, Ako over here always talks about how great and cool you are so I knew you would be accepting; I just had a feeling”

Rinko turned to Ako to thank her for thinking of her so highly, but she was already blushing hard from her sister's comment. Without knowing if the blush was out of embarrassment or not, Rinko smiled at the small girl.

 

_Cute..._

 

When their conversation was about to continue, a voice could be heard yelling Tomoe’s name. A girl with short black hair was trudging towards them with another girl draped over her shoulders, feet dragging on the ground. That sight was intimidating to Rinko even though they were around Rinko's height, and she involuntarily grabs onto Ako's sleeve for comfort.

“Tomoe! There you are! Please, can we just go, I don’t think I can handle this embarrassment any longer” The girl scowled as the other had a smug look.

“My dear Ran~~~ why don’t you enjoy things now? You’ll miss them when they’re gone~~~”

“Uuggghhhh. Just, come on, we promised to take you shopping to look for new clothes right? Moca and I will be waiting near the lamp post over there”

The girl named Ran nodded her head in the general direction where she was going and dragged the other girl named Moca on her shoulders as she walked. Their odd relationship made Rinko laugh.

“H-how do they... g-get along...?”

“Honestly it beats me," Tomoe shrugs, "but those two have been friends since childhood and a couple since then as well”

“E-ehh...?”

“Huh? Oh well, they didn’t really announce it, because they didn’t need to I guess. They just... are”

“B-But aren’t they... b-both girls...?”

Ako gently tugged her sleeve out of Rinko's grasp to get her attention.

“Today they are, because Moca-chan is gender fluid!”

This statement just confused her even further- she'd never heard these words before, and she didn't know two girls could date. And upon seeing her confusion, Tomoe stepped back in,“We can tell you about that later, but yeah they are both girls.”

Rinko looked at the two sisters with uncertainty. Tomoe was about to speak again when Ako interrupted, “Onee-chan just go to Ran-chan and Mocachin! I wanna explain this to Rinrin!”

Rinko flushed at the use of her in-game name from Ako, and Tomoe shrugged and started off toward the couple(?).

Before Tomoe was out of earshot, she looked back at Rinko, “We’ll meet here again in a few hours, I guess, take care of my little sister, Shirokane-san!” and before Rinko could respond, Tomoe was already too far away.

There was a small tug on her arm, and Ako looked up at her with excited friendly eyes. In that next hour of being lead by an adorable Demon Princess through the park, Rinko learned many new things.

 

—

 

“I didn’t know people could be all those things...!”

“Yeah! And I don’t know much about it, but onee-chan knows a lot! Especially her friends!”

“I see... but why do you guys want to keep it a secret...? If it’s normal and natural then...?”

“Oh... yeah it’s because people usually don’t like that... I don’t know why, but onee-chan says that people are afraid of new things and change, so that’s why they take parts of ourselves away...

Our parents actually didn’t approve of us until after my sister spoke to them for a long time.”

“... oh so you have to be careful huh...?”

“Yep!" Ako popped her mouth at the end of the word, "and after learning this from the best sister in the world I think I might be lesbian like her”

“O-oh...? Why do you think that?”

“Cause I’ve never really liked guys all that much, and I’ve always liked girls more in general. I don’t know exactly, but it just feels right ya know?”

Ako turned and looked at her with a grin. Rinko looked back at her, gazing into her ruby red eyes again. Rinko then nodded in response, joined with a petite smile in response. Ako smiled back and stopped walking with her eyebrows slightly scrunched up. Rinko stopped as well and continued to look at her. She seemed to be thinking of something, as her hand was gripping her chin. Rinko patiently waited for Ako to talk.

A second passed and Ako did a little jump in place, “Aha! I have the best idea ever! We should go to some of my favorite merchant stores where I get all of my super cool stuff!” Ako resumed to leading, pulling Rinko to a few trinket stores and clothing stores, letting her hold onto her sleeve, “But they don’t always have cool stuff I want so I just wear this, which obviously masks my true powers”

“Hahaha... well I don’t know... if you remember... but I can sew... so if I’m able to get your measurements... I’m sure I can make something for you...”

Ako's eyes lit up instantly, Rinko could practically see stars in them.

“Really?! That’s be soooo cool Rinrin! You’re so cool!”

Rinko grinned at Ako nodded in acknowledgment, and continued on their way to window shop. A little later on, Rinko was tugged into a music store named Edogawa Music. Ako seemed very excited.

“So remember how I’m learning how to play drums? Well since I’m getting really good, which is expected from my... my... uh"

"...Other-worldly?"

"Other-worldly!! powers, Mom and Dad said that if I find a drum set I like, they can get it for me for a birthday present! So let’s go look at them!”

As they walked around the store looking at drum sets, Rinko spotted a guy on his phone, and they momentarily held eye contact. Out of reflex and fear, Rinko flinched away and immediately walked to Ako's side as she checks out a drum set that had a red and black color scheme. For some reason, Rinko felt like she should watch out for that guy, but the thought is thrown away when Ako nudged her arm.

“Look look! I think I really like this one Rinrin! It’s black like the void and red like the blood of my enemies! haha!" Ako posed with her hand partially in her face, then immediately shifted into a thinking pose. "I wonder if my drumsticks can look like demon fingers...”

“... I don't know about that...”

“Haha it’s fine, here, I’ll take a picture to show Mom and Dad later.”

Ako pulled out her phone and took several pictures of the drum set. After she was about to put her phone away, she got a text from her sister, her message showing on the screen.

 

 **Onee-chan:** yo! Ako I think it’s time to go home. It’s been four hours or so and mom and dad don’t want us any later than 5 so meet up by the same tree again. See ya soon—

 

“Awwww but I'm having so much fun with you Rinrin!”

“Haha... I really enjoyed my time with you too... it was nice to learn new things... and learn about your interests...”

They walked out the door to get back to the park.

“Yeah! And next time I wanna know more about you! There’ll be a next time right??” Ako looked at Rinko with irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

She wasn't going to decline, no one could say 'no' to that face. “Yes, of course Ako-chan...!”

 

 

There were less people about so Rinko didn’t need to hold on to Ako's sleeve, but Ako carefully took her hand anyways, earning a blush from Rinko. Ako was skipping lightly and Rinko was relishing in her warm touch when around the corner, she saw the same boy from before.

 

_Huh...? That’s... quite odd..._

 

The boy looked up from his phone and made eye contact with Rinko again, with his glasses reflecting the lights around them. And like before, Rinko flinched away and squeezed Ako's hand a bit tighter.

“Are you okay...? Are you getting anxious again?”

Rinko snapped out of her short distraction and looked down to see Ako looking at her with kind worried eyes. Seeing this, she shook her head and was thankful for Ako being there for her. She felt safe.

 

A few more minutes passed by and they arrive back at the park. They could see Tomoe off in the distance standing under the same tree as before with Ran and Moca, Moca being off of Ran's shoulders this time. They were all holding shopping bags.

They notice the two new friends, and walked towards them to meet half way. The three looked so close and happy.

 

_It must be nice to have friends to be with all the time..._

 

The setting sun was making the sky slightly orange, and that hue shown on the three girls. It was quite mesmerizing, they were practically glowing in the afternoon light.

They finally met half way, and Ako let go of Rinko's hand to jump into her sisters arms. Rinko's hand felt cold.

“Onee-chan!”

“Ako!" Tomoe caught her with a huff, "Did you have fun? You didn’t cause any trouble for Shirokane-san?”

Ako shook her head furiously, “No! Of course not! She’s just like she is online! Nice, pretty, cool, and a really good friend!”

All four of them turned to see Rinko in a blushing mess. She had never been complimented and praised like this before. Sure, she had her piano recitals, but her happiness there was completely different to the happiness then. Rinko couldn’t tell what it was that made it so different.

She blinked a couple times to get her flushed face to cool down and she managed to glance at them.

“T-thanks Ako-chan... That means a lot to me!”

Rinko heard a cute giggle, “Of course!”

From behind Ako, who was smiling like no tomorrow, Tomoe gave Rinko a thumbs up with Moca smugly nodding along and Ran facing away looking embarrassed. Before she could ask what that was for, Tomoe quickly spoke up.

“Alright! Ako, it's time to go home, say goodbye and get her contact!”

Ako walked back up to Rinko and stood in front of her, then suddenly jumped up into Rinko's arms, giving her a big bear hug. This surprised Rinko, but she happily reciprocated. Her heart was beating so fast, and this time it didn't hurt! And while being engulfed, Rinko could've sworn that she heard Ako say something. But unfortunately Ako had to let go, and pulled out her phone. Rinko's heart was still pounding and it took her a second to find her own phone to trade contacts. Once they traded, they waved their 'goodbyes' and all headed back to their homes for the day.

 

 

Later when she got to her room, she saw a new text message.

 

 **Ako-chan:** (｀∀´)Ψ

 **You:** (*^o^*)

 

Rinko beamed and hugged her phone to her chest.

 

_Doki doki..._

 

—————

 

Since then Rinko and Ako met almost every week. They walked through the park together, they went shopping together, and they went to gaming cafes together.

The walks in the park were Rinko’s favorite, as she got to know Ako the most during these times; Their talks were very important to the both of them- Ako was still figuring out her sexuality while Rinko listened attentively, Rinko planned new accessories or outfit ideas for Ako, and they both related to each other with their anxieties and loneliness, although they weren’t lonely anymore since they had each other.

When they went shopping, they mainly shopped for Ako. She usually looked around for something ‘cool’ to wear, and most of the time the day ends with empty hands and Rinko offering to sew something for Ako. Those times she didn’t talk much, but Rinko didn’t mind, she had someone to be with.

Their time at the gaming cafes were special too. They played multiplayer games together, and even NFO, managing to complete Quest 2 that they forgot about after the tournament. Those one or two hours were really important to Rinko, and she didn’t know why or how, but those hours just felt like it was just for them and them only. Just her and Ako.

She didn’t talk to her parents in that month, because of how busy she had been- Busy with school and homework, but also busy spending time with Ako. Rinko and Ako quickly became two peas in a pod, and they could practically talk to each other without speaking(because of online of course). They were inseparable and always enjoyed each other’s company.

Rinko didn’t know what she’d do without Ako.

 

—————

 

Rinko woke up and got out of bed a little late that weekend morning. She and Ako were up until midnight on NFO, and usually they’d go almost all night, but they were going to meet that day so their late night playing was cut short.

Like usual, Rinko got dressed and ate breakfast, and headed out the door to the park to meet Ako under the same lonely tree.

 

Before she could actually get to the tree, Ako yelled her name and jumped into Rinko’s arms. Rinko laughed at her boisterous affection and returned it automatically.

“Rinrin look!”

Ako twirled and made a pose. She was wearing the outfit Rinko sewed for her from last time.

“You look so cool Ako-Chan!”

“Of course! I’m a Demon Princess after all!”

Rinko laughed and she exchanged a short comfortable silence with Ako.

Rinko took a deep breath, “Well, what should we do today?”

“Let’s do the park! The spirits are calling for me!”

Ako turned around to start walking, but a tall boy stood in their way. They both recoiled from his sudden appearance. His hair was hiding his face as he looked down, and it seemed like he wore glasses. He stood taller than both Ako and Rinko, with hands behind his back with a shy slouch. He reminded Rinko of herself, though his height made him ominous.

“U-Um... I'm sorry but I can’t help but notice you every weekend...” He gestured only to Rinko, and completely ignoring Ako, “M-my name is Nakamura Juzo and I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend... b-because you’re really pretty and I like your hair...”

He looked up but not to her face, his gaze was still looking slightly down.

Still stunned Rinko looked into Ako's concerned eyes with uncertainty. She didn’t know what to do, but he did seem like he had good intentions despite his ominous presence.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, and Juzo spoke up again with his voice quivering, “Oh yeah... what’s your name?”

Rinko stiffened. “S-shirokane... R-Rinko...”

“Ah, yes! Rinko-san, so what do you say? do you accept? I promise to make it up to you and explain things...”

Rinko hesitated and felt Ako pull at her sleeve. Feeling panicked and accidentaly ignoring Ako, Rinko made a quick decision.

“Y-Yeah sure...!”

His demeanor completely changed and his back straightened up, “That’s great! Come on, let’s go somewhere else to talk!” He almost flew over to them and dragged Rinko away. She tried to say something, but her heart was beating fast and her breathing became rapid. She looked back only to see Ako standing alone looking at her.

 

-

 

Tomoe watched Rinko get ripped away from Ako. Ako started to cry, tears daring to fall down her face. The poor girl looked so confused.

Tomoe gently turned Ako around to face her. Ako looked at her older sister in despair.

“Rinrin is gone onee-chan!”

Ako fell into Tomoe and quietly sniffled into her shoulder trying not to ugly-cry. They stayed like that for a second before Tomoe pulled away from the hug, she couldn't waste time.

“I’m sorry Ako, I saw what happened..." Tomoe paused to make sure she'd say the right thing, "And for yours and Rinko’s sake, you should keep an eye on her... I don’t have a good feeling about that guy... He wasn't acting normal”

Ako just nodded and wiped her tears from her face and sniffled again. Tomoe sighed, disgruntled.

“Come on Ako, get up and go home," Tomoe tilted her head towards their household, "I'll meet you there”

Ako mechanically stood up and started to walk home, and Tomoe went to follow after Rinko as quick as she could.

 

 

Although it was the morning, Ako felt like it was late at night.

 

-

 

Rinko’s mind was racing. Everything was happening so fast.

Juzo finally stopped at a street corner and turned to Rinko, “Please, call me Juzo! We’re going to be dating after all!”

“Um... alright...Juzo-san...”

“I’m excited to go on a date later!" He smiled. "I brought you here to be more private, and to exchange numbers!”

Juzo held out his hand expecting Rinko to give her phone over. He was so eager to progress to something Rinko couldn't figure out. Rinko’s heart quivered, and her chest didn't feel like it was hurting, so maybe this was a positive sign.

 

_He likes me right...? He’s just being over eager... but he does seem nice..._

 

Rinko took out her phone and slowly put it in his hand with a new contact open. He grabbed it quickly and entered in his name.

“Wow your contacts are almost empty! I feel kind of flattered... I’m one of your first contacts”

“U-uh Yeah...”

“Well I guess we can walk around and talk?”

Rinko was distracted by his shaggy hair. It was actually kinda cute. And he seemed genuine but awkward. So maybe they started off on the wrong foot.

“Y-Yeah... we can...”

 

 

After an hour their sudden date had to end.

“Ah i have to get home to my parents, but it was a nice date today Rinko-san!”

“U-uh Yeah...”

“So I’ll text you so we can meet up again later”

“A-Alright”

Rinko was abruptly pulled into a hug. She felt uncomfortable hugging Juzo, but because of Ako's habitual 'running start' hugs she threw at Rinko, she accidentally instinctively hugged him back. The unintentional reciprocation caused Juzo to rub her back and sent chills through Rinko's spine.

These weird feelings caused her to freeze up, and watched Juzo wave goodbye and walk away without another word.

 

_I feel weird... that’s good weird right...?_

 

It was a little past midday at that point and Rinko finally finished her ‘date’ with her new(?) boyfriend. She was tired and didn’t have enough energy to figure out what she was feeling. All she knew is that she’s never felt that way before.

 

Their date ended quite far from her house, so it took a long time to walk back home. But eventually she approached her house with all of her energy depleted, emotionally and physically.

She entered her house to be met with her mother and a stern face.

“Rinko you’ve been gone all day!" Her hands were on her hips, "You’ve been spending time with your online friend too much!”

“I’m s-sorry” Rinko didn't get the chance to explain.

“Your father and I have been worried, and today we decided to get you to talk today since you stayed out extra late, so I’m putting my foot down and making you explain what has been happening.”

Rinko didn't have enough willpower to push back, so she complied to her mother's wishes, “A-Alright I will...”

Her mother nodded and gestured to follow her into the living room. Rinko sat in the chair across from the couch where her parents sat.

 

Although nervous and shaky at first, Rinko explained herself to her parents and what has been happening the past month or so. She talked of playing with Ako, the quest and tournament they did together, and how they finally met in real life. She even mentioned Ako's sister, but after doing so her parents gave her a concerning look.

“U-um is there something... wrong Mother...?”

Her mother hesitated, “Um, Yes dear... this ‘Tomoe’ person- I don’t want you to hang out with him”

“But Tomoe-san is a nice girl...” Rinko softly argued.

Her mother raised her voice a little, “That’s what he wants you to think-! These ‘trans’ people are just perverts who want to harass us women- who knows what the poor Ako girl has to live with”

Rinko couldn’t believe her ears, and she tried to protest, “But they would never! They were kind to me and-“

“Stop!” Her mother raised her voice yet again. “See, they have already gotten into your head!”

Rinko’s mouth was left open and she felt tears start to form. Her parents looked at each other.

“Your father and I are just worried... we want to best for you! You can’t end up like them”

Rinko just sat there, those words stabbing into her. She couldn’t believe her ears, her own parents were saying the same words Ako warned her about.

 

_Am I wrong about them...? They must be an exception... They’re too kind to do all those things Mother said they’d do..._

 

She swallowed and apologetically looked to her mother. She went over to Rinko and gave her a hug.

“I’m relieved we could stop you... now, you can finish what you were saying?”

“U-um... well today actually there was a boy, Nakamura Juzo, he asked me to be his girlfriend... and I said yes so he pulled me away from Ako... I spent all day with him today...”

“Oh! Well why didn’t you say that! Not only did you get a Boyfriend, but he also separated you from those toxic people- I can’t believe my daughter is getting braver!”

“Y-Yeah...”

 

Her mother continued to bombard her with questions, and Rinko could only answer half of them.

“Is he cute?”

“Is he nice?”

“What does he look like”

“What school does he go to?”

“How old is he?”

 

It was a long night for Rinko. And with her mother content and happy for her, Rinko thought that everything was okay. After all, she did think he was cute. She did think he was nice. Something about his smile made her heart quiver, so that must be good thing right? She thought that maybe they could work out, if it made her mother happy. But she still wanted to talk to Ako, and now with her mother probably probing about everything that she does, she didn’t know what to do.

 

Hopefully things will get better with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the people who've read this up to this point. I'm working hard on getting their personalities right and the flow of the story right, so constructive criticism is very welcome!
> 
> Sidenote: This Bandori LGBT AU is all my headcanons, so if anyone has any headcanons or question on my own please comment or message


	4. Building Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko has a hard time juggling her time. She can’t be in two places at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: theres a bit of non-con

**Juzo:** that’s pretty cool! So next year you’ll be a first year and I’ll be a third year.

 **You:** yes!

 **Juzo:** maybe we can go to the same school?

 **You:** maybe

 **Juzo:** Ah Sorry my mom is calling... 

 

 **Juzo:** Alright well I have to go, I’ll see you this weekend? At the street corner?

 **You:** yes, I’ll meet you there

 

Rinko huffed and threw her phone down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and conflict

 

_I didn’t know he was that old... is this even okay...? I guess so since Juzo is okay with it..._

 

Rinko looked over to her computer monitor. The sight of her computer didn’t make Rinko feel better like it once did before. Now it took too much energy to spend time on it.

Rinko was having a hard time balancing her time with her boyfriend and Ako. She was also playing piano even more because Juzo wanted her to play more for him. Because of that, piano wasn’t as exciting as before, but it made Juzo happy. Rinko had been doing a lot of things for Juzo, but it made her happy. When she completed something for Juzo, he would praise her, hug her, and tell her that she pleased him.

When they started dating a month before, Rinko would’ve never guessed that she’d actually fall for him. At least that’s what she thought, according to her mother it was love.

Despite their rocky start, Rinko actually enjoyed his company. He was just socially awkward like she was, so it was something they both could relate to. They didn’t have many other shared interests, and whenever they’d clash, the subject was dropped. But Rinko didn’t mind, she was with someone who cared for her, and those differences wouldn’t matter.

Unfortunately Rinko had to sacrifice almost all of her time from Ako. She just couldn’t keep up with her. She felt extremely bad for her absence, especially after learning that Ako cried the day she met Juzo. But Juzo said that it was fine, so it must be okay. Plus, Rinko still met Ako every week in person, so that made up for lost time.

That lost time being her vacancy on NFO, that is. But Ako all too nicely would wait for her, but she still felt like a burden. They weren’t the top players anymore (although still the top ten) and it was all because of Rinko. Ako forgave her every time she apologized, and again, Rinko felt like she didn’t deserve forgiveness.

 

 **Ako-chan:** hey you coming on??? Or are you too tired again?

 **You:** I’m sorry...

 **Ako-chan:** Ah that’s okay! Maybe tomorrow?

 **You:** maybe... goodnight

 **Ako-chan:** night! Don’t let the devils bite (｀∀´)Ψ

 

Rinko went to bed with an inadequate feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She didn’t know what to do.

 

—————

 

Rinko stood on the corner that was the designated spot she and Juzo met at. It was the place where he first dragged her when they started dating. So Rinko guessed that it was special, though standing there she felt exposed. She hoped that Juzo would come to her side sooner than later.

Standing there at the corner also gave Rinko a distant view of the tree she and Ako would always meet under. The thought of Ako used to be comforting, but now the thought of her felt different. She felt like she’d get in trouble.

Just as the thought went through her mind, everything went black and Rinko could feel big hands on her face. She almost had a heart attack.

“Guess who?”

“... J-Juzo-san?”

Her eyes were then uncovered and Juzo walked from around her into her view. His gaze burned into her as his eyes looked at her, though still avoiding her own eyes. Her heart didn’t slow down and didn't seem like it was going to cool off any time soon.

“You ready to start our day?”

“Y-Yeah s-sure...”

“Rinko, can you stop stuttering?” His voice sounded annoyed, “I’ve told you before, you’re safe with me! I’ll protect you”

“Ah I’m... sorry... I’m just nervous... around you...”

“Still nervous? It’s okay, everyone’s first love is like that.” Juzo smiled, “It’s endearing to see you so nervous around me”

“First love...? You’ve dated before?”

“Yeah, a girl the same age as me when I was a first year” he sighed, “she was too serious, and she never wanted to have fun”

“Ah I see...”

“But you’re much better than her! You are mature for your age as well”

Juzo smiled down at Rinko and grabbed her hand. Rinko’s hand was so much smaller than his, but since his hand wrapped around hers, it was like a blanket. Rinko liked the warmth.

They both approached the movie theater that they agreed to go to. Rinko never really chose the movies, Juzo always chose without giving her a chance to look at them. But it didn’t bother Rinko, Juzo said he knew what was best to watch that she didn’t have to worry about it. Almost all of the times they went to the theater, the film was a romance film. And they were okay, but if Juzo thought she’d like them then Rinko would give them a try.

He was always so nice to Rinko. His light touches and soft voice was just for her. She felt so special. She felt like she could always go to him if she was scared.

 

The movie ended an hour and a half later, and Rinko and Juzo walked out of the theater.

“That was a sweet movie wasn’t it?”

“Yes... it was”

“Well now that the movie is out of the way I wanted to take you somewhere new!”

“New...? Where...?”

“To my house! Though unfortunately my parents are on an away business trip so they won’t be home”

“Oh... what’s their profess-“

“Ah that doesn’t matter, come on let’s go”

Rinko was dragged by Juzo once again, this time to his house. He always walked too fast for Rinko, but she always managed to catch up to him in the end.

 

The small marathon took a while to get to Juzo’s house. But eventually they made it. His house was decently far away from Hanaskigawa, and was at an average height like all the other homes.

Juzo stopped in front of his house and put his hands on his hips. “And here we are!”

“Ah... it’s nice...”

Juzo brought Rinko up to his house, unlocking the door to the inside. Everything was clean. There was nothing laying on the floor, and barely any decorations, save for the pictures on the wall. Otherwise, the room was all one gray color.

But Juzo didn’t stop there, he continued to walk through the house and through an identically gray hallway to what seemed to be his room. His room was also a shade of gray, but he had personal items strewn about. His bed was half made and his desk across from it had many half-stacked papers. There was a table next to it with a small TV and a gaming console hooked up to it.

“And here’s my room!" Juzo turned to Rinko with a hopeful smile. "I wanted to stay here for the night with you!”

“W-What...?”

“Yeah! I wanted to play some games with you!”

“B-But it’s getting late... your house is far from mine...” Rinko started to shuffle back and forth.

“Ah don’t worry about that! Just text your parents. It’s the weekend after all”

“A-Alright...”

Rinko texted her parents that she was going to spend the night at Juzo’s house, also sending a picture of them relaxing for confirmation. Rinko looked up from her phone and Juzo had already set up his gaming console with a two player game. Rinko took a shaky breath and went to sit down next to Juzo on his bed.

 

 

Rinko woke up the next morning on Juzo’s floor with pillows and a blanket. She sat up and looked around his room. Juzo was gone and she could hear him in the kitchen. The console was turned off and the two controllers were set on Juzo’s desk. After waking up a bit more Rinko got up from the warm blankets, instantly shivering to how cold his house was.

Attempting to ignore the cold, Rinko walked out of his gray room, down the gray hall, and into the presumed kitchen. Juzo was making a small breakfast- it seemed like he didn’t know how to cook.

“Ah! Rinko, dear, you’re awake!”

Rinko blushed at the pet name, “y-yeah... g-good m-morning...”

Juzo clicks his tongue. “Rinko what did I say about stuttering?”

“Ah I’m sorry...”

“That’s more like it. Anyways, this is all I can make because I never really learned how to cook” he turned around with two plates with scrambled eggs and toast. “You were really cute last night! You fell asleep as we were playing, so I just got a bunch of pillows and a few blankets for you”

“Thank you... for that...”

There was an uncomfortable pause as they ate.

 

_That’s weird I never really fall asleep while playing games... oh wait... that’s right... he wasn’t really good... I must’ve been bored..._

 

They both finish breakfast quickly and Rinko stood up to put her dish away with Juzo following in suit. Rinko leisurely spun around to face her boyfriend.

“I think... I should... go home now...”

“Okay that’s fine, I’ll text you later! Here, I’ll walk you out”

The two walked to the door, with Juzo holding it open as Rinko put her shoes back on. Rinko stood up and was lead out the door, then turned around again for one last goodbye.

“So... I’ll see you... later... goodbye...”

“Wait Rinko.”

Rinko flinched for some reason, but she still faced to Juzo. She gave him a questioning look, then ambled back up in front of him.

She was abruptly pulled into a big hug. It was warm in contrast to the icy air. She grinned and lightly hugged him back, leaning into his pleasant warmth. Juzo then let go and pushed out of the hug, but still held on to Rinko’s shoulders. Rinko was confused- she thought she did something wrong or something bad in general. Why was he grabbing her like that?

Her answer came as Juzo pulled her in without warning. Rinko resisted, but ultimately gave in to his forceful insistence.

 

Her first kiss. It was... unpleasant.

 

She pulled away after a long 3 seconds and looked up at her boyfriend who looked slightly disappointed. Nevertheless, he was smiling. Rinko stood there frozen to the spot as Juzo goes back into his house after waving goodbye without saying a word.

Once he closed the door Rinko wiped her mouth on her sleeve. In that moment Rinko was on fire, but just as he left, Rinko was left freezing cold again. So it was safe to say that Rinko walked home numb, lonely, and confused.

 

————

 

Rinko finally had enough energy and time to play online with Ako. It was Friday, so she could afford to stay up, and Juzo was busy that weekend. Rinko was excited- she missed talking to Ako.

Like always, Rinko turned on her computer and logged onto NFO. She saw that Ako had already been on for a while, so she opened the map and clicked where Ako was marked.

Ako was in the small town where the two NPCs, Jax and Yuu, resided. Once Rinko fast traveled there, Ako was waiting out in the open.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** rinrin!! You’re on!!

 **< RinRin>=** yes I am! I finally found time- I’m really sorry we haven’t been able to play (;_;)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Ah whatever you’re fine!! As long as I get to spend some time with you!

= I missed you a lot

 **< RinRin>=** I missed you too! ( ´∀｀)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** (｀∀´)Ψ

=so I was thinking we can finally get to that third quest and finish it!

 **< RinRin>=** Ah yes, the quest! Alright, let me open it and read it first

 

* * *

 

**Quest: Collecting Materials**

 

**Collect the following items and bring them back to Jax and Yuu.**

  * 10x stacks of timber wood from the Lost Forest
  * 5 bags of sand from the Seeing Lake
  * 15 iron bars from any quarry
  * 3 scales from a Rasper Lizard



 

**Reward: 60g from Jax and Yuu, 10.000 exp., the next quest**

 

* * *

 

 **< RinRin>=** Alright that doesn’t seem too bad!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! If I remember, Jax wanted us to find material for a house he wants to build.

= but hey, we can talk in between too! I wanna know what’s been going on

 **< RinRin>=** yes, I agree (^○^)

 

Without even communicating, they both knew to fast travel to the Lost Forest to get the first items on the list. Once they got there they started to trudge deeper into the woods to get to the timber trees, encountering enemies and swatting them away like flies.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** so how it going with juzo?

 **< RinRin>=** pretty good! I really like him ^^

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s good.

 **< RinRin>=** and what about you?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** actually, just recently I moved my computer out into the living room

 **< RinRin>=** oh? Why?

 **< Demon Priness Ako>=** my parents surprised me with two more monitors, and it didn’t fit in my room, so I had to go to a more open area

 **< RinRin>=** Ah that makes sense!

 

Rinko and Ako both made it to an area where they’re able to chop down timber wood. The two take out axes to cut the trees down.

 

 **< RinRin>=** juzo has a whole tv in his room. I don’t know how he does it W(`0`)W

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** whaaaaattt??! A tv??

 **< RinRin>=** yeah and a simple gaming console, so I don’t think he plays on PC

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I cant believe you’ve been to his house already

 **< RinRin>=** Ah well, he kind of dragged me there, but I’m fine with that. I had a fun time!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** what did you two do?

 **< RinRin>=** we just played a two player game all night.

= apparently I fell asleep while playing (//∇//)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** whaaat? But you never fall asleep!

 **< RinRin>=** I know! But he actually isn’t that good at video games, so I guess I was bored and fell asleep as a result

 

Rinko and Ako had collected enough timber wood, so they both walk back from where they came from to go back to the village.

 

 **< RinRin>=** the next morning he tried to make me breakfast, but he wasn’t experienced so it was kinda funny, but considerate(´∀｀*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Mhm

 **< RinRin>=** But once I finished I needed to get back home and get my homework and other things done

=But as I was about to leave l

 

Rinko paused to be able to open the map and clicked back to the village Jax was, and fast traveled to that area. Once Ako also warped in, Rinko continued.

 

 **< RinRin>=** But as I was about to leave, he hugged me

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** But that’s not a big deal? You hug me all the time.

 **< RinRin>=** no, but after, he kissed me. He stole my first kiss...(@_@)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh my god!

 **< RinRin>=** yeah... Though I didn’t want to, I let him and it felt nice towards the end

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** But rinrin maybe you should’ve said that you didn’t wanna. Onee-chan says that saying yes or no is very important with stuff like that.

 **< RinRin>=** im sure it’s fine.（＾ω＾）

 

Rinko and Ako gave the timber wood to Jax, and set out to the Seeing Lake. They could only fast travel to a nearby area because they had to travel by foot to actually get to the lake.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** man, you had your first first kiss before me! I’m jealous!

 **< RinRin>=** don’t be! I’m sure it’ll come to you ٩( 'ω' )و 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** you know, I think I have a crush on someone at school

 

The two made it to the Seeing Lake, and started to take sand from designated piles that the game allowed to be interacted with.

 

 **< RinRin>=** oh that’s exciting! What’s his name?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** her name is Domen Mutsumi!

 **< RinRin>=** Ah, im sorry, I forgot- (*´Д｀*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s okay

 **< RinRin>=** so what made you develop a crush on her?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** she’s really pretty!! And she has nice hair!! It’s short and pale. I think she bleached it. She has yellow eyes!!

 **< RinRin>=** she sounds wonderful Ako-chan ^^

 

The two of them finished collecting sand and once again turned around back to Jax.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! So I’m pretty sure I’m lesbian at this point!

 **< RinRin>=** Ah, so you just... know?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah kinda! I wanna tell you more, but I wanna save it for this weekend!!

 **< RinRin>=** Alright I can't wait to hear!(っ´▽｀)っ

 

After dropping off the sand they set out to a nearby quarry to get the iron. This time they didn’t have much to say, and they quickly collected enough ore to make 15 bars of iron and made it back to Jax.

The last thing on the list was the hardest to get. The Rasper Lizard only dropped one scale if it’s killed, and the lizard itself was a rare monster that only appeared in a highly specific area- a designated cactus patch in The Howling Dunes. Obtaining three scales would be extremely hard to do. Regardless, Rinko and Ako both went out to retrieve the items.

Once they got there, all they had left to do was to wait it out. It could’ve taken hours, so the two continued to message each other.

 

 **< RinRin>=** so what else do you like about Domen Mutsumi?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** we are just kinda friends, but when im around her I get all happy!

=around her I feel like I don’t have anything to worry about.

 **< RinRin>=** do you feel anxious like I am with juzo?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I mean a little, but most of the time it’s just nervousness

= why are you anxious around juzo? Shouldn’t you not be??

 **< RinRin>=** my anxiety has been getting worse I guess you can say...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** shouldn’t juzo make you feel better?

 **< RinRin>=** he does a little, he protects me! But you’ve helped me much more in the past.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** maybe that isn’t a good thing???

 **< RinRin>=** no, I think it’s just me. He hasn’t done anything bad to me.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** maybe you should tell your parents? Maybe a doctor?

=I remember when I used to have it really bad I had to take pills, and they really helped!!

= But onee-chan also said it’s not for everyone, but it helped me!

 **< RinRin>=** yeah... I guess I’ll tell my parents soon(*´-`)

 

Out of nowhere, a puff of smoke appeared on the screen and a large lizard with a blood red color and spiky scales spawned.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** ITS THE LIZARD QUICK GET IT

 

Rinko obliged and she sent a fire ball flying towards the monster. The lizard was instantly killed and a red claw-like scale was left on the ground. Rinko moved her avatar over to pick it up.

 

 **< RinRin>=** two more to go...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** uuggghhh

 **< RinRin>=** we have no choice... the spawn rate resets if we leave!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I knowwwww but stilllll. What does this stupid Jax guy need these rare scales?? How do you use them to make a house??

= and what’s with the weird spawning mechanics??

 **< RinRin>=** I don’t know at all, but we still need to do it...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah...(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

 

Rinko sighed and smiled. That night was a late night for them. But Rinko didn't mind, she had Ako.

 

-

 

Rinko stood under the all too familiar lonely tree. It was the next day, and she was excited to do something with Ako for once. Juzo wasn’t going to return until the next day. That left the whole day then with Ako, which would be a first in three weeks.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“Rinko! There you are! I knew you’d be waiting for me”

Rinko practically jumped five feet in the air from the voice, and looked up at the voice with fear. It was Juzo.

“I came back early! Aren’t you happy?”

“U-um yes... but today I wasn’t... waiting for you... I didn't know you'd come back early...”

“What?” His smirk instantly left his face.

“I w-was... going to spend... today with Ako-chan”

“That small annoying junior high schooler? Why would you spend time with her?”

Hearing his disgust hurt Rinko. It was as if a knife drove through her stomach.

“B-because we’re... f-friends... w-we have been for-“

“Look, I don’t need you to explain," Juzo interrupted, "I just don’t think it’d be a good idea to hang out with that weird junior high schooler”

Rinko folded into herself. “B-But I’m... in junior high too...”

“Rinko, dear, you’re different though!" Juzo took a step closer, "I’ve told you that before.”

“H-how am I different...?”

“Look, I’ll explain later. I _guess_ I’ll go home now. I’ll let you go today”

“U-um... o-okay...”

Rinko looked over his shoulder for a second to see Ako approaching them. Something didn’t feel right.

Juzo must of seen Rinko glance behind him and turned to see the small girl as well. In response he gave her an almost suffocating hug.

“I’ll text you later... I love you”

Rinko flinched at those words and the terrifyingly endearing way he said it. She couldn’t say those words herself to him. “Y-you too...”

He grabbed her shoulders again and made her look at him. He leaned in for another kiss. Rinko let him kiss her, but he kept on going for longer than she wanted to. Rinko had no idea why, but she couldn’t think. She was too enveloped in the feeling, so although she was reluctant at first she settled into it, ignoring herself.

Juzo pulled away suddenly and Rinko almost toppled over from leaning too far forward.

He caught her. “Oops, haha Sorry...! I guess I'll see you later"

And just like that, he was gone as quickly as he came. It was weird. He never acted like that before.

Rinko was still slightly dazed and overwhelmed. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and let out a breath she had been apparently keeping in this whole time.

Rinko suddenly heard another voice, but this time she didn’t jump from it.

“Rinrin...? Are you okay...? You’re shaking...”

Rinko’s eyes focused in and she could see Ako in front of her with a worried look. Knowing Ako well, Rinko could also tell that she seemed upset.

“Y-Yeah... I’m fine...”

“Are you sure...? Once I approached you guys he suddenly... uh..." Ako scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "...kissed you...”

Ako's visible shame and embarrassment made Rinko feel guilty “H-he did...”

“It didn’t look like you wanted to... Rinrin he should’ve listened when you tried to get away from him...” Ako took a step closer. Rinko didn’t know how to feel. “Onee-chan told me that both people have to be okay with it, no matter what they’re doing...”

“I-it’s okay, Ako-chan... I guess I enjoyed it... towards the end...” Rinko sighed and looked away “he’s never acted that way... I bet it’s just... an off day... for him...”

“Rinrin... I don’t think that counts... you didn’t wanna from the start”

“I guess...”

There was a pregnant pause. And for the first time ever in their long lasting friendship, the silence was awkward and held a certain kind of suspense.

Ako looked extremely upset as result. “If you don’t wanna today, you can go to your boyfriend. I’m fine with meeting next week”

Rinko swiftly jumped up and put her hand up to stop Ako from going anywhere. “No! I want to spend time with you!”

Ako still looked at her with the same expression. “Are you sure...? You’re still kinda shaking...”

“Let’s... just forget this...”

Ako looked at Rinko again with a certain pain and concern in her eyes. It made Rinko feel sick.

Ako then made an obvious fake smile “Okay... then... we can go to our gaming cafe?”

“That sounds wonderful...”

 

————

 

It was the next morning and Rinko was eating breakfast with her parents. The night before when she was playing in the gaming cafe with Ako, they eventually went back to their usual dynamic, and Ako convinced Rinko to talk to her parents that morning. Ako said that her anxiety was getting worse. Rinko trusted Ako’s words, so that morning her parents were listening to her every word. If they were truly listening was another story.

“... so I think because it’s been happening so often... that I should see a doctor...”

She glanced up to her parents and saw their hard gaze. Her father's face was scrunched up while her mother's face looked worried. After a few seconds her mother decided to break the silence.

“Rinko... aren’t you being a little over dramatic? Everyone gets anxious”

“B-But I think I might have a problem...”

“Oh just stop worrying!" her mother waved her off. "And honestly I’m slightly disappointed that you still talk with that Ako girl. Didn’t I say not to in the past?”

“U-um...”

“Well I’m glad you came to us for your problems, but upset that you came to us about a problem you’re convinced that you have” she huffed and sat up straight, "It's all in your head, so I bet you can just ignore them and it'll go away"

Her mother stood up and walked over to Rinko on the opposite side of the kitchen table, and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I just worry for you Rinko... I want the best for you...” her mother stepped back and left the room, leaving Rinko with her father.

Rinko didn’t know what to feel. They didn’t understand when they said they would. Even after her rather long explanation.

As she was staring downwards, she heard a low quiet voice above her. “Listen to your mother Rinko”

It looked like both of her parents didn’t understand or listen. How could they say that she could trust them then turn around and do something distrustful.

 

_I... I don’t understand...  Am I actually just imagining all of this...?_

 

Rinko started to cry and without a word she left the house. She quickly walked towards a place where she knew there was someone she could trust and talk to.

Her tears began to dry as her brisk walking pushed past her. His house was far away after all.

 

She eventually got to her destination and knocked on the door. She thought of all the things she could say, things she could explain. Her thoughts ran around in her head, eventually turning into doubt.

 

_Can I even trust-_

 

Her thoughts were cut off by the door opening violently. Rinko recoiled as she saw anger in Juzo's eyes, but they quickly became confused.

“Ah I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else... why are you here...?”

“I want to... talk... to you... about something...”

“Ah well next time tell me, I don’t really like surprises.”

“I-I’m so sorry... I thought... I could... trust you...”

“Of course you can trust me! Didn’t I say I’d protect you from anything?”

“Y-yes...”

“Alright, well, come in and sit down. I’ll get you something to drink..." Juzo was about to turn around, but stopped for one more thing, "and will you stop stuttering? It’s annoying”

“S-Sorry...”

Juzo sighed and then moved out of the way for Rinko to enter. Once she stepped through the door Rinko went over to his gray couch.

There was so much... gray... It was almost suffocating. But as long as Rinko was with Juzo she was alright.

“So,” Juzo sat next to her and put a glass of water on the gray table in front of them, “what’s the problem here?”

“I just told... my parents about... my anxiety problems...”

Juzo scrunched his face up in confusion “And?”

“They won’t... help me with it...”

“Probably because it isn’t too bad. You’re probably making it out to be bad.” Juzo leaned back on his gray couch. He seemed irritated. “Plus didn’t I say you have me? You have nothing to be anxious about.”

“B-But...”

“Honestly it’s getting kinda annoying that you’re apparently anxious all the time, you have nothing to worry about” Juzo put his arm around her, probably to try to comfort her. “Every time you get ‘anxious’ just think of me, like I said many times before, I’ll protect you. And if you calm down I’ll be proud of you.”

“Y-you... really think so...?”

“Yes I do!" Juzo stood up from the couch, acting as if he solved an easy problem. "Now, I’m going to have to ask you to leave because you interrupted me in the middle of something”

“Oh... okay...”

Rinko got up from the couch and walked alongside Juzo to his front door. Like always, he opened the door for her and she stepped out of the house.

As she twisted around to give a last goodbye, Juzo spoke before she could say anything. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later with... maybe a reward?”

“Reward...?”

“Yes! For coming to me for your problems.”

Juzo grabbed her shoulders again and brought her into another uncomfortable kiss.

"I know you'll make me proud"

Juzo scuttled back into his gray house without another word. Rinko wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Rinko felt cold.

 

_I’ll make him proud... Everything will be fine... if it makes him happy..._

 

————

 

A few weeks have passed and Rinko was playing online with Ako again. The fourth quest they had to do was hard. They had to find a plot of land that was secluded but safe, and they had nothing to help them find it.

They had already crossed off towns, villages, and areas that constantly had monsters roaming around. Now they were checking out every other place to find the plot of land.

 

 **< RinRin>=** this is going to take a long time... it feels like there’s no right place...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah. we're not even halfway across the map.

=But I get to spend time with you! We barely get time irl, but online is just as cool!

 **< RinRin>=** im sorry I barely have time (*´Д｀*)

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Ah it’s okay!

= hey also, I wanted to tell you something I did!!!

 **< RinRin>=** oh? What did you do?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I asked Mutsumi to go on a date!!!! and she said yes !!!!

 **< RinRin>=** I'm so happy for you Ako-chan! what will you do with her?)^o^(

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** we agreed on the mall, so this weekend ill be there with her!

 **< RinRin>=** will you be taking her to your favorite stores?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yes! of course ill be taking her to the coolest places ever!! (｀∀´)Ψ 

 

Rinko and Ako exit the grassy area they were in and move to the next, still searching for a place for a house. They encounter a few strong monsters, but of course they take them down with ease. They could still communicate flawlessly without having to say, or rather text, a single word. If anything its a breath of fresh air for Rinko- being able to effortlessly understand each other.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** so when we find the place,,, how will we even know??

 **< RinRin>=** hmm i dont know... maybe itll glow or a marker will appear?

 

Just as Rinko's message sent, a little notice popped up saying "You have found a safe place for Jax and Yuu, return to them and show them the location". She and Ako had just walked into a forested area next to a mountain. There seemed to be an obvious big space where the mountain and trees wrapped around a clearing.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** hahaha! i guess itll do that!

 **< RinRin>=** haha, what a funny thing to happen! the timing was perfect!

= And such luck! I thought we were going to be up late trying to find this place all night

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** i guess we'll go back to them now

=and after that i have to go, because of school tomorrow

 **< RinRin>=** yes, that's understandable

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** and tomorrow ill spend more time with Mutsumi after school, so i cant play, but ill text you!

 **< RinRin>=** of course! have fun! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

-

 

The next day rolled along and Rinko was sitting with Juzo in his room after school. They weren't doing anything as they were both doing homework. If they didn't have anything to do, an uncomfortable silence would always fill the room. Usually in times like those Juzo would try to kiss her, and for a long time too, but this time Rinko was relieved that Juzo just wanted to do homework.

Rinko's phone buzzed. She reached over to her phone that was resting on the other side of her boyfriend's bed to check to see who it was. 

 

 **Ako-chan=** we're having fun! [photo.jpg]

 

It was a picture of Ako and a girl about her height next to her. It appeared like they were outside taking a stroll. Ako's smile was radiating pure joy, while the girl next to her had a confused lopsided grin. Ako's description of the girl from the night before was about correct. The girl's hair stopped around her shoulders, and her eyes were yellow like the sun. Rinko giggled in endearment.

 

_Awww... they're so cute...! But..._

 

Even though they were cute, Rinko felt as if there was something wrong with the photo. The way that Ako put her arm around the other girl and the way the other girl grinned. Something didn't seem right.

"What are you laughing at Rinko? I'm trying to focus" Rinko heard Juzo mumble across the room

"Oh... I'm sorry J-Juzo-san... my friend Ako... she asked her crush out and... shes spending time... with her now"

He swiveled around in his chair and cocked his head to the side, "Her? you mean him?"

"Ah no... Ako is lesbian... so she's attracted to girls..."

"What?" Juzo straightened up so suddenly that Rinko flinched, "why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"U-um... it never really came up...?"

"Well you should have! Now it makes sense of why that girl is so weird"

"But..." The feeling of betrayal spread from her chest and through her body again.

"Stop pausing all the time and cut to the chase Rinko" He was mad.

"B-But I trust her..."

"Rinko, dear, I'm just worried for you" Juzo walked over and gave Rinko a rigid hug "I promised to protect you and you didn't tell me that you were talking to a _dyke_ "

Rinko flinched at the horrid word and the prejudice laced upon it. How could he say that? Rinko thought that she could trust him. He claimed he was saying and doing these things because he cares about her, right? But Rinko still cared for Ako. She felt so conflicted.

Rinko started to cry, unable to make sense on who to trust. But Juzo hugged her tighter, assuming that she was crying because he 'helped' her from the younger girl. She wanted him to get off of her.

"It's okay Rinko, just promise you won't talk to her any more, okay?"

"I wont..." Rinko lied. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." he let go of her. "How about a kiss?"

"A-a kiss...? why...?"

"It's okay that you made a mistake, and I know you won't do it again" he wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch was burning Rinko. "Give me a kiss and I'll forgive you, I'm sure you'll feel better afterwords"

"Okay... I guess..."

Right after she said that, Juzo eagerly pulled her into a kiss. And like every other time before that, Rinko was never ready for the kiss and it took her a while to get used to it. The kisses always lasted a bit too long, always were too deep for Rinko, and this time Juzo kept on going. She didn't like how long this was going on, the feeling of his tongue repulsed her. Her mouth felt invaded- she was definitely going to wash her mouth out later. But if it meant Juzo was happy, she was okay with it.

After he appeared satisfied, Juzo pulled away for a second, "From now on I'll make sure you're safe, I bet it'll be fine if I texted you every day, right?"

Rinko couldn't answer because she was out of breath. She started to shake.

"You're not saying anything because of your breathing, sorry, but I'll take it as a yes"

Rinko couldn't look at his face, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She couldn't answer. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was labored, and she had this empty pit-like feeling through her whole body. Everything became jumbled and fused together, and her head was painfully pounding.

 

_oh no... is this an anxiety attack...? This cant be happening now...!_

 

The attack was short lived as she started to take deeper breaths like Ako had told her to do, but Juzo's presence stood in front of her for a long time. He kissed her again and again- and that's all they did. Juzo didn't seem to have enough. Rinko didn't know how long they were going for, but she knew that she did come home late with swollen lips and a nauseating taste in her mouth. She didn't get any homework done.

 

\----

 

Six weeks passed by since Ako's first date with Mutsumi. She loved spending time with her and doing stuff with her. But there was one thing that has been nagging her for a while: Rinko stopped texting her.

And in the rare moments when they could actually play together, she barely messaged her about anything like they always do. Ako understood that both she and Rinko had a partner to be with, but Ako was still trying to talk to Rinko. She could tell that Rinko was purposefully stopping her messages. She didn't want their friendship to slip out of her hands.

"um... Ako-san, shouldn't you maybe, I don't know, consider that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you anymore?" Mutsumi interrupted Ako's rant.

"Ahh! I don't know!" Ako turned quickly to face Mutsumi on the bench they were sitting on "I know she wouldn't do that to me! She would never! And she always says its about Juzo-san!"

"Ako-san, you sound a bit jealous" Mutsumi hugged Ako closer in attempt to calm her down.

Ako kicked her feet in the air in frustration "I'm not! I'm just worried!"

Mutsumi rolled her eyes "Ah, sure..."

"Its just..." Ako decided to say something cool to cheer herself up, "the dark spirits are telling me that something is up..."

"Dark spirits...?" Mutsumi moved away from the sudden change in Ako's choice of words, "why do you always talk like that?"

"It sounds cool doesn't it?"

"uhh, sure" Mutsumi looked away awkwardly

Ako could tell that Mutsumi lied, but that was fine. She could just stop saying those things around her.

"Anyways, recently we also did the fifth quest in our game, NFO. And we had to build a house, and she didn't say anything about how she's doing like she always does!" Ako threw her arms up with exasperation. "she just said 'lets get finished early, I have something to do tomorrow'!"

"Umm, look... Ako-san, it seems like you have something to deal with so I'm just going to go home." Mutsumi stood up and gave Ako a hug. "I don't want my parents to worry about me... I'll see you tomorrow"

Ako was so upset over her situation with Rinko that she didn't realize that her girlfriend was actually flaking on her. "Alright, see ya..."

Ever since her first date with Mutsumi, Rinko had gotten progressively distant. Did Ako do something wrong? They both agreed to stay in touch. Ako couldn't just forget her best and first friend. Whether it was her or not, something was wrong.

 

_I just don't understand... why...?_

 

Ako hobbled away towards her house. On the way there, she managed to calm down, but was still extremely upset. How could she _not_ be upset?

She didn't get online that day.

 

-

 

Ako tried to not think much about it, so for the next few weeks she spent more time with Mutsumi. They went to the mall together often, or took a stroll around her neighborhood. Mutsumi was really sweet to Ako. Her hugs were gentle, her hands were soft, her words were nice, and she and Ako enjoyed their time together.

The more Ako was ignored, the more time Ako spent with Mutsumi to mask her sadness. Ako loved to be with Mutsumi, but she couldn't get Rinko off of her mind the more that they spent time together. This problem had been nagging her for too long, so Ako decided to ask her sister, it was the weekend and with nothing else to do this was all she had left to do.

And so, Ako shuffled to Tomoe's door and knocked. A faint "come in" could be heard, and Ako entered her sister's room.

"What's up Ako?" Tomoe looked up from her phone to see an uncharacteristically sad Ako. "Woah, Ako, what happened? Come here..."

Ako sauntered over to Tomoe's bed and climbed on top on it. Tomoe opened her arms and Ako falls into her older sister's arms. Ako started to cry.

"Rinrin is ignoring me..."

"Oh no that doesn't sound good... Do you know why?"

"No." Ako sniffled. "She started to stop talking to me after my first date..."

"Ah, that doesn't sound too good..." Tomoe paused to think. "Well does she still play with you? Surely it could just be because you both are busy"

"Yeah but she barely but says anything, and I know her! So I can tell she's not doing it on accident..."

"You two _are_ pretty close, so I'll take your word for it..." Tomoe looked up at the ceiling in thought. "If I remember correctly, I saw them yesterday holding hands near the theater. Rinko looked really happy."

"Mmm..." Ako pouted.

"The guy seemed nice in the end and all, but I still have a weird feeling about him. Maybe he's got something to do with it?" Tomoe petted Ako's head. "Rinko would never do this to you, I agree, so something must be up."

"Yeah... Every time she can't talk its about Juzo-san"

There was a a small silence in the room, and Ako's soft sniffles could be heard. Tomoe huffed in defeat. 

"I'll be honest Ako, I don't know how to help..."

"That's okay..."

"You clearly care for her a lot, so I will figure out something to help, I promise." Tomoe rubbed Ako's back to comfort her. "Why don't you continue to hang out with Mutsumi-san some more to ease your mind, and I'll figure something out. I don't want you to worry too much over her."

Ako hid her face further into Tomoe's chest. "I can't help it... I..."

Tomoe softly chuckled, "Yes, I know Ako..." Tomoe gently pushed the tearful Ako off of her. "Here, how about this: I see her pretty often with her boyfriend when I'm with my friends actually, so when I see her again I'll see how she's doing for you, alright?"

"Okay... Thank you onee-chan..."

"Anything for the best little sister in the world" Tomoe ruffled Ako's hair.

Ako giggled, more relaxed and less distressed from before. "You're the coolest, bestest onee-chan in the whole world!"

Tomoe chuckled again, "Why thank you!"

After their laughter teetered off, the two sisters sat there in a calm silence, with Ako feeling a bit better than before, and Tomoe with a new duty she must fulfill for her little sister. Tomoe patted Ako's head again.

 

"I bet Rinko is fine, Ako"

 

 


	5. Tearing it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many bonds were broken.

**Domen Mutsumi:**  I'm sorry, but I’ve already planned to hang out with a friend this weekend

 **You:** oh alright that’s okay, we can text later!

 **Domen Mutsumi:**  You don’t have to text me that often you know

 **You:** I know, but I wanna!

 **Domen Mutsumi:** I guess that’s what a real couple does, but you don’t have to, really. 

 **You:** okay then, I’ll stop if you don’t like it

 **Domen Mutsumi:** yes, thank you. I’ll see you later

 **You:** bye!

 

Ako locked her phone and threw it on her bed, plopping herself down next to it. Mutsumi had gotten distant. Ako didn’t know why, but after the whole Rinko problem arose, things haven’t been getting any better.

Ako just wanted her best friend back. She cared for Rinko more than Mutsumi at this point; Mutsumi in return didn’t seemas interested either.

 

“Ako? Earth to Ako?”

 

Someone was poking at her, so Ako sat up to see Tomoe looking down at her with a troubled look.

“Ako, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while, is there something wrong again?”

“... no...”

Tomoe continued to stare at Ako with a knowing expression, waiting for her to spill the truth. Ako tried to resist by observing her sister's face, minus the eyes.

Tomoe’s facial features had gotten more feminine looking, and her voice stayed a relatively feminine pitch along with it from what she could hear. Unfortunately Tomoe's height still stuck with her, and she towered over her friends along with Ako, even while sitting down. Her older sister moved out of her view and murmured something under her breath.

“Ako... tell me what’s wrong... I can tell something's been bothering you still...”

Ako figured that there was no point in resisting any longer because of how stubborn Tomoe was as well, a reoccurring trait in the Udagawa family.

“...It’s Rinko...” She answered quietly.

“Oh that... yeah, I’m sorry I haven’t found out anything yet..." Tomoe scratched the back of her neck, "That Juzo guy always sweeps her away when me and my friends get too close”

The younger sibling huffed in response, “And now Mutsumi...”

“Eh? Mutsumi? What’s up with her?”

“I think she’s been hanging with her other friend too much...” Ako continued jealously.

“Mmm, I see... Well I hate to say this, but maybe she isn’t interested in you any more?”

Ako sighed, “Yeah... and I still really like her but...”

“But what...?”

“But I don’t think I like her in _that way_ anymore...”

“Oh, so what do you mean exactly?”

“I mean... that I think...” Ako paused to collect her thoughts, “I think... she was only a crush...”

“How so?”

“Like... like with you and Tsuguchin I think”

Tomoe started to laugh hysterically, “Oh my god, Ako that’s the best comparison I’ve ever heard!”

“But Onee-chan it’s true!!” Ako scowled.

“No, no, I get what you mean now. Everyone had a crush on Tsugu at one point, to be honest.” Tomoe’s laughter died down, “Like it was a crush and that’s all it was. Right?”

“Yeah, like the thought of being with her was nice, but... uh... how do I say it...”

“Umm... but actually being with her wasn’t as nice as you thought?”

“Yeah kinda like that” Ako perked up but instantly drooped shortly after, "Rinrin would always know what to say..."

“Well I think the first thing you should do is talk to Mutsumi, I think it’s worse if you stay in a relationship you no longer have feelings towards.”

“Yeah...” Ako looked down at her hands. “Then can we go find Rinrin? I miss her...”

Tomoe ruffled Akos hair, “haha, yes, we will Ako. We'll find out what she’s up to, promise”

 

-

 

A few days pass and Ako finally conjured up enough confidence to talk to Mutsumi about how she feels. She couldn’t do it in the first place because she was too nervous, along with still worrying about Rinko.

But today was the day. She needed to break it off from Mutsumi, it was for the best. She had put a lot of thought into this after all.

Mutsumi was just a mere crush. After being with her for about a month and a half, Ako realized that her feelings were just feelings of infatuation. But she still hoped to be good friends even if their relationship turned out to be a flop so quickly.

“Mutsumi-san!”

The said girl turned around, she was standing by the school gate waiting for Ako after school. Lately she hadn’t been waiting for Ako, so it was a miracle she was waiting for her today.

“Ako-san, hello. I needed to speak with you today.” Her yellow eyes shone in the sunlight.

“Really? Me too actually!”

“Well, why don’t you go first...” Mutsumi looked shy for some reason. This made Ako rethink about breaking the news to her today, but she had to follow through- no more stalling.

“Umm... alright then. But are you sure? It isn’t exactly good news...”

“Ah, mine isn’t either so I don’t mind if you go first”

Mutsumi gave her the same sweet smile Ako crushed on. She was always so nice and gentle with her. That’s why it made it extremely hard to break up with her. But it had to be done. She didn’t spark joy to Ako in that way anymore.

“I... I think we should break up... we’ve been distant lately and I haven’t been feeling it, ya know?”

“Oh really? That’s great!”

Ako did a double take.

“Wait- What?!”

“Yeah! I was going to tell you that that boy I’ve been hanging with, he finally asked me out! I’ve been crushing on him for a while!”

“O-oh really?” Ako was at a loss for words- Did this mean Mutsumi never liked her back to begin with?

“Yes, so we can stop pretending to date now.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah!” Mutsumi looked at her again. Her smile didn’t look the same as before. Ako didn’t know what to say. What could she say? She felt hurt and confused, although their relationship became stale, their time together was still important to her.

Mutsumi noticed Ako’s distraught face. “Oh no... did... did you actually like me?”

Her words no longer felt soft. They felt like needles hidden behind fluff and cotton.

“Ako-san, I’m sorry I made you like me, I shouldn’t of said yes! I thought this was just a fun little game” She touched her shoulder, thinking it’ll help the situation. “Well this is good then, I’ll be off with my boyfriend, and hopefully you can become a normal girl again.”

“A... normal girl...?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry I caused you to become that kind of person, I never intended that to happen. I was only playing along.”

Ako didn’t want to hear anything else come from her mouth. It was disgusting. Everything was a lie.

Without another word, touch, or glance, Ako turned and ran away as fast as she could. Her yellow eyes were blinding.

 

 

Small fast foot steps could be heard after the front door was slammed shut. They continued to run into Ako’s room.

 

_Oh no that doesn’t sound good_

 

Tomoe assumed that things were either going to be okay or not at all, and it seemed like the latter. With everything that’s been happening, Tomoe wanted to be there for Ako. Albeit, she didn’t always know what to do, but she did her best.

Tomoe left her room and quietly peeked into Ako’s. She was crying into her pillow on her bed.

“Ako... is everything okay?”

Ako kicked her feet and answered into her pillow. Tomoe obviously couldn’t understand a thing since her whole face was blocked by the pillow.

“Umm... do you want to talk about it?” Tomoe carefully walked over to the bedside and sat down. She didn’t get an immediate response, so she started to pet Ako’s head in attempt to console her.

“Jeez, was it really that bad?”

Ako whipped onto her back and covered her face with her arm.

“Wahh- everything was a lie!!”

“W-What do you mean, everything was a lie?”

“She never liked me in the first place!” Ako uncovered her eyes and snapped up into Tomoe's face, “She thought it was some kind of game! She said yes because she thought I was pretending?!”

Tomoe breathed in through gritted teeth, “Oooooh, that’s not good...”

“ _NO_! It’s _not_! I was still happy that someone liked me back!" Ako ranted, "I did like her once! And you know what’s worse?!”

“Eh... what?”

“She told me that she’s ‘ _sorry_ ’” Ako held up air quotes, “that she made me like her?? And that she hoped that since she’s gonna be with her boyfriend that I’ll turn back to ' _normal'_!”

“Wait she has a boyfriend now?”

“Yeah! I know!!”

Tomoe was dumbfounded. She’s never dealt with this problem before- in fact she never knew this would be a problem. She’s met Mutsumi before, and adding what Ako just said about her, she was deceptively kind.

 

_I’m sorry Ako... I don’t know how to help... and I know Mom and Dad won’t understand... what do I say?_

 

“Onee-chan?”

“Oh, uh, yeah?”

Ako looked at her with had-just-been-kicked puppy-eyes, “Is it really not normal to like another girl?”

“What? Don’t listen to her Ako” Tomoe answered, "It's totally normal to like someone! People just make it weird, like I said before"

“Then how come people hate it? And hate others for it?”

“Because... uhh” Tomoe was stumped. She didn’t know what else to say exactly. Just saying "'Cause people suck" wasn't really the right thing to say at the moment.

“Well, you’ve seen it before,” Tomoe pauses to think how to say things again, “Almost everyone usually likes the opposite sex, and so the most common thing is called ‘normal’, right?”

Ako nodded in response, taking in every word.

“Then that means, when someone doesn’t do what everyone else does, it’s ‘weird’. And for some reason, people don’t like others who are different.”

Ako pouted. “That doesn’t make sense. Why?”

“Haha... no it never really made sense, but that’s how it works I guess. I don't even know exactly why.”

“If I met someone different I don’t think I’d do that!" Ako's determined expression dawned her face, "I think I’d be curious and want to learn new things!”

“And I sure you would, but not everyone is as open Minded,” Tomoe leaned in and booped her younger sister on the nose, “as you”

Ako giggled in response and she wore a small smile. She seemed like she was in a slightly better mood- until her uncharacteristic frown sunk again.

“Onee-chan, I’m still upset... and I wanna talk to Rinrin... but...”

“You can try? She still messages right?” Tomoe said hopefully.

“Yeah but she doesn’t really message back, ya know?” Ako fell back down on her bed, “and now with Mustsumi gone,if Rinrin is also gonna be leaving, I’d have no friends anymore...”

Tomoe furrowed her brows “I’m sure that’s not the case...”

"I mean, I have friends, but not close ones I can rely on, ya know?"

"Mmm" Tomoe nodded understandingly.

“But what if Rinrin was lying too? Like Mutsumi? What if she isn’t as nice as I thought she was?” Ako started to raise her voice and unfortunately cry again.

“Woah, Ako, slow down... let’s not jump to any conclusions”

The small girl kicked her feet and wined in response.

“Do you really think ‘Rinrin’ would ever lie to you?”

Ako shook her head.

“Then she wouldn’t! She’s an honest girl, I know it. Maybe you can ask her tonight if you're able to?”

“Okay...” Ako proceeded to get up, going to the living room to go online. Tomoe sighed in defeat.

 

_I really need to step up my game on my part, but that guy is just so protective... and maybe..._

_No, no, I don’t want it to be true, but this could be something toxic? I’ll have to see for myself..._

 

-

 

Rinko wasn’t online yet, so for an hour Ako had to wonder aimlessly around the map waiting for her to appear. This gave her time to cool down and think about what to say and how to keep Rinko from staying distant. She didn’t want to lose another close friend, especially Rinrin.

In that moment a notification showed at the corner of the screen. RinRin was on. Ako didn’t have to move anywhere because Rinko had already automatically fast traveled to where Ako was.

Rinko did a wave emote.

Ako waved back and begun to type.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** hi rinrin!! Can you talk for a sec right now?

 **< RinRin>=** yeah, but only for a few minutes.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** idk if you remember me talking about this or I even told you, but I broke up with Mutsumi today

 **< RinRin>=** oh no, why’s that?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** cause we started to become distant, but get this!

= she actually had a crush on this dude this whole time, and thought that us dating was a whole game!!!

= so she said “oh sorry” and all that, then said “I hope us breaking up will make you normal”!!

= and it’s like ??????

 **< RinRin>=** wow that doesn’t sound good.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** no! It’s isn’t! I’m so hurt! And now I see why we were getting distant

=it’s because she’s been seeing that guy!

=and I can’t believe that she said I wasn’t normal! I almost believed her!

 **< RinRin>=** Ah you trusted her that much? I’m so sorry Ako-chan...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! But thank god my onee-chan stopped me from actually believing her!

 **< RinRin>=** im sorry Ako-chan, but I can’t message you any longer, we can talk about this next time...

=let’s get on with the next quest.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh... ok...

 

Rinko once again avoided talking to Ako for more than 5 minutes. It was so infuriating and upsetting. Rinko would always comfort Ako about stuff like this. Why is she avoiding it now?

Ako decided to try again later that night, meanwhile she focused on doing the sixth quest with Rinko.

The quest was to help with Jax propose to his girlfriend. So the two of them had to run around and get supplies and build things for the unhelpful man. But eventually they set up everything, from the area to the decorations to the invitations. Ako thought all of this wasn’t worth it, but she absolutely had to finish all of the quests before the developers added more- what else could she do in this game? But most importantly it meant time spent with Rinrin, but at this point, that time with Rinrin wasn’t even worth it.

But maybe it’d change today if Ako was able to find a good moment to message Rinko about the elephant in the room.

 

 **Jax:** Thank you so much for helping me with my proposal and wedding! I couldn’t thank you enough.

: Now, I actually need one more thing from you, and it includes those necklaces around your neck!

: Why yes, you cannot marry without at least those two amulets you have there.

: If it’s too much to ask, may I have them for me and my fiancee?

 

 **>** **Yes**

  * Result: Your party will all lose your amulets that had been given when the partnership/team was made
  * This will not change the shared space, but it will remove all other perks from the amulet
  * You will be able to continue with the next Quest



**>** **No**

  * Result: This quest and the last remaining quests will be failed and cannot be accessed any longer



 

What? Why would they give up their amulets? The amulets were important to Ako. Rinrin was her closest and first friend, she won’t ever want to give it up.

But for some crazy reason, the screen showed that Rinrin picked 'Yes', and was waiting for Ako to do the same.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** woah woah woah woah. rinrin,,, are you sure????

 **< RinRin>=** um yeah? We need to finish this quest don’t we?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I guess but these amulets are important to us...

 **< RinRin>=** I bet we can get more afterwards

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** But still! Why would we give it to this guy??

 **< RinRin>=** I don’t know, I just want to get this quest done. I can’t be on for too late.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** what? Since when did you worry about that? It’s not that late??

= its like, 9 oclock??

 **< RinRin>=** Juzo-san will get mad if I’m too tired around him

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Doesn’t that sound a little controlling?

 **< RinRin>=** no I don’t think so, he just cares about me a lot.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** ...

 **< RinRin>=** lets not worry about that, let’s just continue the quest

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** But why would you being tired make him mad...?

 **< RinRin>=** I don’t know, Ako-chan. If I get him too angry he’ll start yelling because I didn’t listen to him

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** again rinrin that sounds suuuper controlling...

 **< RinRin>=** But he said he’d protect me, why would he lie to me? what would you know?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s what mutsumi did to me

 **< RinRin>=** But you’re a different situation

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I don’t think that matters! Still!

 **< RinRin>=** Ako-chan, just drop it. Please, I need to be in bed by 9:30

 

Ako angrily clicked on the yes option and a cut scene unfolded.

Ako and Rinko’s characters look at each other, and begun to take off their amulets. As they were removing it, a magical link between them flowed and buzzed, emanating a gray, pink, and red gradient. Once their characters hand over the amulets to Jax, the magical chain breaks into a giant explosion, knocking everyone off of their balance. It sounded like a giant glass pane breaking into shards.

Their ‘partnership’ markers disappeared and the characters no longer could see each others inventories. Their icon lost their glow as well, finally indicating their broken bond from giving away the amulet.

 

 **Jax:** Thank you so much! I literally don’t know how to repay you!

: now please, watch the ceremony! I can’t wait to make that women mine, and mine only.

 

The long cut scene continued with a time skip to the end of the ceremony, where the two newly weds exchanged a kiss. Their two avatars and the generated crowd applauded.

The cut scene ended and the two girls were left in the field with all of the stuff and people gone. At the bottom of the screen it showed the 60g reward for that quest and a new Quest window that popped up when Ako clicked on it.

 

* * *

 

**Quest: Family Friends**

 

**Check in and greet Jax and Yuu a total of five different times on five different days**

 

 ***Required:**  You must check in with the newlyweds with your now past partner

 

 **Reward:** The next Quest

 

* * *

 

These quests were starting to become annoying to Ako. They’d ask so much of Ako and Rinko and the reward would barely be worth it, and now it was becoming completely not worth it at all. Ako didn’t want to do a quest that gave you nothing at the end, all the other quests in the game at least gave the player some EXP or money.

 

 **< RinRin>=** okay I guess I’ll go now, we can continue the seventh quest tomorrow

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** rinrin wait don’t leave yet

 **< RinRin>=** what is it? I’ll get in trouble if I stay on too long.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s the problem! Why don’t you talk to me anymore?

= we haven’t met irl in a long time too!

 **< RinRin>=** okay, alright I understand how you’re upset... but I can't talk about it now.

= how about we figure out a meet time next time we play, because I really need to go now

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** you promise?

 **< RinRin>=** yes, I promise. Goodnight Ako-chan!

 

Rinko’s avatar disappeared as soon as she sent her last message and Ako was left alone just as quickly.

Alone.

Ako felt so, so alone.

 

——

 

Tomoe watched her little sister endure a few more excruciating weeks. Rinko seemed to be not responding or going online at all. Ako had never been this down in a long time.

Tomoe only managed to see the places where Rinko and her boyfriend would go to often: The theater, that one street corner he dragged her to the first time, and a bench that wrapped around a tree in a secluded corner.

She honestly couldn’t get any closer to actually know what’s going on, because the boyfriend would leave with the poor ravenette as soon as Tomoe and her friends got relatively close. But regardless, it was still valuable information.

It almost felt like stalking, but at the same time Tomoe felt justified for doing so, because both she and her sister suspected something was going on. They both weren’t nosy 24/7 either. Plus, Rinko was extremely good at hiding and avoiding them if her boyfriend wasn’t there to take her somewhere else, so of course someone would suspect something was up.

 

“Onee-chan! I need you!”

Tomoe sighed and stumbled into the living room.

“Yes? Is Shirokane-san not messaging you still?”

“She just messaged me!”

“What? What did she say?”

Tomoe approached the computer monitor and squinted, searching for the text Ako mentioned.

 

 **< RinRin>=** im sorry, I wasn’t able to message you for such a long time...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s alright

=last time you said you could talk with me and figure out when to meet irl

 **< RinRin>=** I did? I’m sorry I forgot...

= well I can’t meet you anywhere, I might get in trouble

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** But you promised.

 **< rinrin>=** I shouldn’t of made that promise then, im sorry

 

Ako looked at her expectantly “What should I say??”

“Hmmm... have you asked why she’d get in trouble for something so little?”

“Yeah, look.”

Ako scrolled up to their past conversation from a week or so ago. As the older sister read the short conversation, her past worries became exceedingly relevant again.

 

_Oh boy... this might be just as bad as I thought it was..._

 

Before Tomoe could figure out what to say herself, Ako started typing on her own.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** well you did...

=I’m worried rinrin

 **< RinRin>=** im sorry for making you worry

 

Ako looked back up to Tomoe for guidance once again, presumably stuck on what to say next.

“Hmm... say, 'I just want to know what’s going on' and see if she’ll say anything back”

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I just want to know what’s going on.

 **< RinRin>=** ... well...

= recently I’ve been paranoid texting you or messaging you on here

= that’s because my parents don’t want me to talk to you, so they always see what I’m doing if they hear me typing

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh...

 **< RinRin>=** they’re away tonight so I have some time to talk for as long as you want!

= oh and, I didn’t tell them about you liking girls. I think they found out through Juzo-san because I told him thinking he’d be supportive

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** what?!

 **< RinRin>=** yes, I’m sorry

= he doesn’t want me to meet you or talk to you either. And if I don’t, he'll get mad.

 

The two sisters stared at the series texts Rinko just sent. Their suspicions were exactly what they thought it was: her boyfriend.

"How could Rinrin say that? How could she be okay with their homophobia?" Ako's voice was covered in distress.

“Ako, ask why she’s scared of him getting mad again... I just want to double check...”

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** why are you scared of him getting mad?

 **< RinRin>=** he starts to yell, so then that causes me to go through a small anxiety attack because of all the noise

= then he gets angrier that I’m not listening...

= and I deserve it, I should be able to prevent my attack’s by now

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** rinrin you don’t deserve it at all!!! He shouldn't do that to you!

 **< RinRin>=** But I should be able to tough it out myself

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** it’s okay to get help!

 **< RinRin>=** Juzo-san helps me though. He swore to protect me, so although I may not be able to handle some things or he yells at me he still protects me from everything else. i have no excuse as to why i still have my attacks.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** what are the other things??

 **< RinRin>=** other people? like creepy strangers or anyone who approaches me

= though one thing I don’t get is that he wants to protect me from you. I still want to talk to you

 

Ako swiveled in her chair towards Tomoe, her eyes were watering and her breathing uneven. “Onee-chan what do we do?! This is bad. Really bad...”

Okay, so the situation was much, _much_ worse than she thought. Rinko was with someone with a giant red flag on his back. Tomoe wanted to beat this guy up herself, but she kept her composure for Ako.

“We need to see her face to face. We can only do so much by texting her through an online game” Tomoe bent over the computer and typed down a message herself.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** We need to meet up. Let’s meet tomorrow, under the same tree as always

 **< RinRin>=** I know it’s been a long time since the last time we’ve met in real life, but I can’t

= you read what I said, haven’t you?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I dont care. we need to. You’re in a toxic relationship

 **< RinRin>=** toxic? Oh no, he never outright hits me. This isn’t toxic.

= i feel content and safe with him. he and my parents know whats best for me.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>= **Toxic doesnt always mean physical abuse. 

 **< RinRin>=** oh no, I’m sorry, my parents are back home. I have to go right now.

= I’m sorry I’ll play with you later Ako-chan

 

And just like that, Rinko’s character poofed off of the screen, leaving the Udagawa sisters staring at the screen with their mouths open. Now this... this was bad. Real bad.

Tomoe was frustrated and angry, her fists curled up into balls. They needed to help Rinko. “We can’t let this go on... Ako... Rinko is in trouble...”

She put her hands on her head and ruffled her red hair. “Gah! I knew this guy was sketchy from the beginning!”

Ako on the other hand, couldn’t say anything. She had nothing else left to say. All she wanted was Rinrin back next to her, shopping with her, talking with her, and playing with her.

She silently logged off NFO and stood up from the gaming chair leaving her older sister to wherever she stomped off to, and went over to the room where her drum set sat. She played her heart out that night. Ako didn’t know how else to release her emotions. She’ll reach Rinrin, she will save her from her demons. At least she hoped so.

 

————

 

Rinrin's demons turned out to be hard to find in the first place. The next five days Rinko straight up ignored Ako and never went online with her, leaving Ako nowhere to go. She had nothing left to do to contact Rinko again, at least anything she could think of.

At that point, Ako hoped her older sister could help again. So the pig-tailed girl went right to Tomoe to hatch some kind of plan.

“Onee-chan? Can we talk?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure kiddo” Tomoe put her pencil down and paused her homework to listen, moving the papers to the side of the bed.

“Rinrin is still ignoring me... she just plays NFO by herself, and since we gave up our Amulet in-game, I can’t see where she is. I can only see when she's been online”

“Still? Hm I’d think she would come in contact at least once eventually...”

“Yeah, so can we please, please, please do something?” Ako whined

“Yeah, at this point we need to do something”

Tomoe shifted from where she was sitting to face Ako in a more suitable position, and patted the space in front of her for Ako to sit down with her.

“So, from all the times I've seen her, she was either at the theater, that street corner, or this one secluded bench at a tree.”

“So then maybe... we can do that stuff like in Shoujo stories and ‘accidentally run into’ her”

“...” Tomoe blinked twice “Uh that’s definitely one way of putting it”

Ako smiled awkwardly, “Sorry, sometimes I don't know how to say things”

“That's okay, I see what you're saying,” Tomoe said, “You mean that we hang around those places and hope Rinko happens to be there too?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, well I’m pretty sure she’ll be at that bench. Summer is in a few weeks if I remember correctly, so the theater and streets would be crowded because of different schools releasing at different times”

“Woah, I forgot summer was so close... I was so distracted by... you know, everything.”

“Yeah, no, I get it.” Tomoe put her hand on Ako's shoulder. "Okay, now are you ready for Operation Save Rinko!"

“Yes!! Thank you so so sooo much onee-chan. I’m sorry for bothering you for this long about my problems...”

“What? No, why would it be a burden? Anything for my little sister!”

Tomoe got a massive hug in response, and of course reciprocated it back.

“Alright, let’s try tomorrow for sure”

 

——————

 

Rinko was drowning in guilt. She never wanted to ignore Ako, but she also didn’t want to upset her parents- and even worse, Juzo.

But now, she didn’t know what to think. Could she even think for herself anymore? She couldn’t tell. Either her parents or Juzo would decide things for her without her asking, but she trusted them. They said that they knew the best for her.

 

“Rinko, are you listening?”

Rinko flinched out of her thoughts.

“A-Ah! Sorry, what was that again?”

“I _said_ that it was almost summer break, and that means...” he waited for Rinko to finish the sentence.

“That means... it’s summer?”

“ _No_ ," he antagonized, "that _means_ we can spend more time together! There’s no school in the way.”

“O-oh, yeah that’s great...!”

“Although places would be fuller, but you know I can protect you, so you have nothing to worry about. So I expect you not to panic at all okay?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Juzo adjusted his glasses and continued with his homework as Rinko studied.

Promises. She made a lot of those hadn’t she? She was sure she was fine. Right?

She couldn't think about that now, Juzo looked like he was finishing up the last of his assignments, and he always wanted to kiss afterward, so she couldn't be distracted.

 

Things were surely better with him looking after her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -Sorry for taking such a long time with this, especially since nothing too exciting happened(though this chapter is still important). I honestly lost some motivation, but it’s back! I’ll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. (also, i stayed within my one-month deadline[i think] i set for myself, if anyone cares... probably not)
> 
> -If theres a scene that seems familiar, i was inspired by Saeki Sayaka's story in Bloom Into You, or Yagate Kimi ni Naru
> 
> -and just to fix my own small continuity mistake I noticed: Tomoe calls Rinko 'Udagawa-san', but she sometimes says 'Rinko' for Ako since shes really close with her.


	6. The connection is unstable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being too kind can do more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The half-way mark of the story...

Ako woke up the next morning brimming with energy. (Rinrin needed saving!) Though maybe she was brimming with too much energy, because when she looked at the clock, it read 8:14.

That meant that Tomoe wasn’t up, and Ako would have to wait about two hours before they left.

She tried to sleep, but nothing worked. She wasn’t tired, and not energetic per-say, but had more of a motivated energy. She had nothing to do that ‘early’ in the morning without waking her whole family up.

So Ako ended up laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling while her mind wandered.

 

_Rinrin. Shirokane Rinko._

_I dunno how we got so close, and then how we got so far apart. But I'm pretty sure that Juzo had to do with that a little bit..._

_How did Rinrin even fall in love with that guy in the first place? When he appeared out of no where like... like... a teleporting wizard or something, I should've known something wasn't right. I didn't see any "red flags" as Onee-chan says... But I don't think Rinrin or me could've known._

_Now that I think about it, when I was with Mutsumi, there were a bunch of signs that showed that she was playing a “game”. How come now, after everything, it seems so obvious? Not that it was really bad... But I guess I was too distracted by_ something _to not realize it. I dunno what._

_Maybe Rinrin can’t see that she’s in a bad place because she didn’t expect Juzo to be this way? I mean, I didn't expect Mutsumi-san to think that everything was a game._

_Onee-chan might know, she is older after all. Thats gotta mean she knows more than me and knows what to do...? No, because Rinrin is older than both of us. Maybe old-ness doesn’t go with knowing things? It was probably... exper-... experience...? yeah, that's the word._

_It's kinda like in NFO, me and Rinrin know the attack patterns of the enemies, know the locations by heart, and know many strategies. So basically, we're really good and really cool. But if we brought Onee-chan to play, she wouldn’t know a thing. She wouldn’t know which areas were safe or which areas had hostile monsters so she'll walk right into one without knowing. Of course, the great demon princess Ako didn’t know at first- she isn't perfect, but obviously as I played more I learned to avoid those areas. And that's just 'cause I've learned from these experiences._

_Rinrin and me don't really know what relationships are. We've never been in one until Juzo and Mutsumi-san._

_That’s maybe why huh?...... I hope she’s okay..._

 

***bzzzzz***

 

Ako jumped at the sudden vibration. She turned her head towards the sound and felt the bed next to her to try and find her phone.

Eventually her hand bumped into the device, and picked it up to hold it over her face. She turned the screen on to see the notification, but her eyes were still a bit groggy from her nap so the light was a bit blinding in her semi-dark room.

After blinking and rubbing her eyes for a solid thirty seconds, Ako read the message on her phone, then instantly dropped the phone right on her face.

 

_Ouch ouch ouch..._

 

She rubbed her nose to try and ease the pain, but it was soon forgotten because of the message. Rinrin. Rinrin texted her. That never happened anymore, so obviously she was surprised, she had to see what Rinrin had to say.

 

 **Rinrin:**  Hello Ako, I’m sorry for my quick goodbye that night... I can tell you are probably very upset about it, as well as me refusing to message or text each other.

I don’t really understand why you’re so worried about me with Juzo, but I know you are probably going to try and stop me. So I'm asking you to stop, you keep pushing me and it makes me uncomfortable. I also don’t want you to interact with Juzo-san... it’ll all end in one big mess.

But I ensure you that everything is fine, so please don’t try to come over to my house, because I have a feeling that’s something you would do haha.

 **Rinrin:** I’m sorry for the paragraph but I hope you understand...

 **You:** Oh yes I do understand, rinrin. but you’re not gonna stop me from going to your house. I just want to help you... you’re so important to me... l

 

Ako thought about sending the text, but she ultimately decided to delete everything except the “I understand” part. She couldn’t give away that she’s still gonna try and see her. Rinrin didn't realize what she's dealing with, and Ako needed a way to see her, so she guessed lying(even though she didn't want to) was the best bet.

 

 **You:** oh yes I do understand, rinrin

 **Rinrin:**  Okay good, I’m sorry for telling you. But this is for the best. I don’t want you to get hurt.

 

After her last text was read, Ako’s door creaked open with Tomoe wobbling into the bedroom. It looked like she just woke up.

“Mornin’ Ako, you ready to go?” She yawned.

Ako nodded in response, deciding that the text from Rinko wasn't significant, and didn't mention it.

“Alright kiddo, well, give me like, fifteen minutes...”

Tomoe turned around yawning again and went back to her own room.

Ako hoped that things would be better this time.

 

—

 

They anxiously approached the door to Rinko’s home. Despite the familiar place, the air still blew a foreboding breeze as the two sisters stood on the front step. Tomoe rang the doorbell and they both held their breath, hoping Rinko would be home and anticipated what would happen.

For a second it seemed like no one was home, which further increased Ako’s growing anxiety. But soon enough after a long thirty seconds, the door slightly creaked open.

“H-hello...?” Rinko looked so small despite being taller than Ako.

“Rinrin, there you are!”

Once the Rinko realized who was there, she looked terrified

“A-Ako-Chan I... thought... y-you said... y-you wouldn’t come...?!”

“Well, I lied because I’m worried for you!" Ako shivered from the freezing wind and hugged herself, "What's been happening with you! Why do you keep leaving me so suddenly after you say you can talk when you really can’t?”

“I-I’m sorry...” Rinko opened the door fully and stepped out side to join Ako and Tomoe, who stood off to the side. She shivered and looked left and right, leaving a gap between her and Ako. “A-at least you came... w-when my parents... A-aren’t home...”

“Rinrin... can you please just explain? I’m so confused...” Ako was impatient and didn't wait for her to finish. She tried to look at Rinko, but she kept looking anywhere _but_ her while swaying side to side and rubbing her hands together. In the past Rinko could always look at Ako without stuttering or pausing that much. She could also have eye contact with her, but things had drastically changed. It was like a giant valley separated them.

“U-um w-well...” she looked at the ground, “I’ve been with... J-Juzo-san... b-but now he said... he needed to study... so h-he wanted me to as well... s-So I am... b-because he wanted me to go to the s-same school as... h-him... a-and it’s very prestigious so I need t-to do good...”

“Are you sure that’s okay to do Rinrin?”

“H-huh? um, Y-yes... he and my parents wanted me t-to... b-but I’m not sure if I w-want to... t-travel that far... for school... so I’m also a-applying to the girls school c-closer... to me...” Rinko flinched at her own words, “b-but don’t tell h-him...! H-he’ll get mad... a-at me...”

“Shirokane-san,” Tomoe spoke up, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think you should be scared of your own boyfriend. From what me and Ako see, he’s being maybe a little abusive to you.”

“Yeah and controlling!” Ako added.

But Rinko shook her head in response, still refusing to cooperate. “N-no, that’s just the way... he shows... h-he loves me... he is even blocking my number on his phone... until summer... because he wants me... to do well... on the entrance exams... I turned off... my own phone as well...”

Ako and Tomoe didn’t know what to say once again, so they looked at each other in confusion. That boy was pretty unpredictable, but predictable at the same time. They were stuck once again.

Breaking the stillness among them, a ring tone blared out, startling all three of the girls out of their skins. Tomoe dug into her pocket to see who had the idea of texting her in that moment.

 

 **Mom:** young lady, you and your sister need to come home right this instant. You both are not in the house, and I’d like to know. NOW.

 

The redhead started to panic. There was two big problems now. “Ahh! Ako, Mom is mad! She never calls me young lady!”

“What?! What do we do?! Why?”

“G-go home... please... I don’t want you b-both to get in trouble... because of me..." Rinko's whispers were barely heard over the mild panic of the two sisters. "I promise I’ll be okay... if it makes you feel better... J-Juzo won’t be with me at all... t-these next few weeks...”

Ako and Tomoe we’re stuck between two things. They could stay with Rinko or go home to calm their Mom down. If they stayed their Mom would definitely have their heads, but if they went home now they’d only have to explain what they were doing with no big consequences(hopefully). But that meant pausing their plan to help Rinko.

Another ring went off and Tomoe started to type a response. Meanwhile, Ako was fixed on staying with Rinko. It was the first time in months that they got to see each other again, after all.

“Oh no... no no no! Ako! We have to go now, we didn’t think this through, we need to go back or else Mom's gonna find us herself!”

“What?! Why?!”

“We may have forgotten that today that we were supposed to visit Obaa-chan and Jii-chan- I never thought she'd get this mad!”

The two proceeded to freak out and turned to run home- those trips were extremely important. So for one last comment, Ako quickly faced Rinko again, “Rinrin, I will come back okay? Promise me you actually will be okay?”

“P-promise...” Rinko's shoulders tensed.

Ako did one more concerned glance before running off with her sister. She’ll have to do a _lot_  of explaining to do as soon as she got home.

 

-

 

“Alright what do you two girls have to say about yourselves.”

Ako and Tomoe were a little out of breath from running in fear of angering their Mom any further. And now they had to figure out how to explain everything.

“Well Mom, um...” Tomoe tried to answer but nothing was coming to mind, so Ako decided just to answer everything as it was with no sugarcoating even if it meant making their situation worse.

“No, mom, I’m sorry it’s my fault!”

“Oh? How so, Ako? You know these visits are very important”

“I wanted to help a friend and-“

“Was it really that important that you forgot about this?”

“Well, yes! I mean no, I mean... wait hold on just lemme explain please!”

Her Mom crossed her arms, “Alright go ahead.”

“Okay, well... Ah where to start...” Ako took a deep breath and wracked her brain in order to remember, and started from the very beginning.

“It all started with my online friend Rinrin right? I’ve talked about her before, well then suddenly she’s all like ‘we can’t talk’ and it’s weird because we always talk! And that happened after she stopped meeting me under our tree! So then she finally spilled about it after I kept asking her about it for like, a month, and it was because of her creepy boyfriend. So me and Onee-chan went to her house today to help her get away from her boyfriend. But she’s _totally_  convinced that it’s 'cause he ‘loves her’ which obviously doesn’t sound that good so I need to help her!”

There was a pregnant pause as all the information Ako blurted out was registered. Their Mom looked to Tomoe for confirmation, and she shrugged and nodded as a response.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before? Of course this is bad!” She said concerned

“Sorry Mom,” Tomoe said, “we thought we could do it ourselves but it turned out worse than we thought”

“Well alright, we can report this. Do you have her address?”

“No...”

“Number?”

“She turned it off and she never gave us her home phone...”

“Well do you know the boyfriend's name?”

“Juzo”

“What about his last name?”

“I forgot...”

“What about his address and number by any chance?”

“No...”

“How are you friends with this person when you don’t know any of this information?” she sounded annoyed.

“Well-“

“No, I'm sorry" their Mom interrupted, "think you’re just lying to me. Because without even her address, the authority can’t do anything. They won't take the time to follow you to her house.”

“But-“

“I’m not done. This was a big lie young ladies. I don’t want you two out of this house without my permission until the end of the year. No horsing around”

“...”

“Now go get ready to see your grandparents, we’re leaving _now_ “

Their Mom left the room and the sisters both looked at each other. This was bad. Really really _really_  bad.

 

-

 

Ako and Rinko were both stuck in their respective houses. Rinko because of Juzo, and Ako because of her mother's misunderstanding.

 

For Ako, the last few weeks until summer were pure torture. She and her sister were grounded hard, and were not allowed to ‘make anything up’ anymore. Until their mother cooled off, they couldn’t do anything until summer started. All Ako could do was study and practice the drums. She did just that, but everything was different. She couldn’t stop _worrying._  Everything seemed like she wasn't going anywhere or doing anything to fix things. On top of that, Ako was lonely. The same exact kind of lonely before she met Rinko. She had no one to talk to, and no one to go to. It seemed like her dark powers were no more. She was by herself again.

 

For Rinko, the last few weeks until summer were dull and boring. All she did was study. Study, study, study, and _study_. Everything moved slowly. She willed herself to push through and do well on entrance exams for Juzo. He wanted her to attend his school along with her parents- and she was fine doing so as long as it meant they loved her back. She was okay with that. The thing she was upset about was Ako, she's never been a problem before. But Ako got under her skin and she didn't like it one bit. But Rinko was still lonely. But she didn’t know what for. She hadn’t been this lonely in a long time. But she had Juzo to be with. Right? Rinko was tired and alone.

 

-

 

The last day of school finally ended, and Rinko could finally go home and collapse on her bed. The results from her entrance exams would be ready in a few days.

Her mind was full of fuzz. Full of clouds. Full of static. Rinko was tired. All she could think about was getting home. Once she did, someone was waiting at the door. They seemed familiar, but she didn’t have time to process anything when they started to approach her, but she was soon enveloped in a big hug by the tall person.

“Rinko, dear! I’m so happy to see you! How did you do on exams?”

“A-Ah, Juzo-san... y-yes I think I did... well... the results... come out in... a few days...”

“Perfect! Well I also have some bad news” he stayed in the embrace and rubbed her back, “I need to be gone for four days because of a trip my parents want to go on, so we’ll have to be separated for a bit longer”

“O-okay...” Rinko didn’t know how to feel about it. She still felt just as empty as before. Why didn’t Juzo make her feel better?

“But just for behaving, I decided to reward you!” Juzo grabbed her shoulders and separated from their hug. “I’ll allow you to play your online game while I’m gone, but I’ll text you every day to make sure you’re behaving”

“R-really...? I get to play...? Oh, thank you Juzo-san!”

“Of course! I knew you’d be happy. Just make sure not to talk to anyone I don’t want you talking to," he forced eye contact when Rinko was off being excited, "it’ll show that you love me and only me right?”

“Y-yes... I won’t... talk to anyone...” Rinko lied.

“Good, now I have to go and pack. I love you.”

“Y-you too...”

He pulled her into one of his sloppy kisses again, something Rinko almost dreaded now. It lasted for way too long, it always did. But Rinko thought that it was fair since they hadn’t spoken to each other for weeks, so she let him do what he wanted.

Eventually he stopped kissing her and left her on the front door steps. Rinko wiped her mouth on her sleeve and headed on inside her house and straight to her computer. She could finally play again!

 

-

 

Ako was wandering aimlessly in NFO with nothing fun to do when a notification popped up in the corner of Ako’s screen that read “RinRin is Online”. Those three words sent a shock of adrenaline through Ako’s body, stopping her moping instantly.

 

_Oh my god she’s on. She’s on she’s on she’s on shes on!! What do I do?!_

 

In the middle of her panic, Rinrin found her herself, which continued to make Ako panic. She had no idea what to do. How would you talk to someone you lost touch with completely for weeks?

She tried to type something, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. Her typing skills drastically went down because of her absence on the computer. Fortunately Rinko, who somehow still had her typing skills at Godspeed, messaged her first.

 

 **< RinRin>=** Hello Ako-Chan I have some good news! Juzo-san allowed me to play for these next four days so I’m allowed to play with you! Although my parents are still a small problem, I bet we can work it out. We can even finish the seventh quest since it requires us to visit Jax five separate days. Isn’t this wonderful?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** uhhh yeah that is really great but are you sure you’re okay?

=are you okay with Juzo controlling you like that? 

= Its been too long since i last saw you!

 **< RinRin>=** yes it’s fine. Now, let’s go to Jax.

= i missed you too

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Okay.

 

Ako still wanted to poke Rinrin about Juzo, but she hadn’t seen her that happy since forever. Plus, it’s also been a long time since they played together. Having fun wasn’t so bad was it?

Ako clicked on the map and dragged her cursor to the town where the Jax guy was. When she got there she immediately ran over to the same exact house she and Rinko used to go to constantly. But she quickly found out that Rinrin wasn’t behind her like she usually was. A few paranoia inducing minutes pass and the wizard eventually appeared.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** rinrin what happened? Why did ya take so long?

 **< RinRin>=** I’m so sorry, I forgot where this village was so I kept having to click other places until I got here.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** you couldn’t just follow my marker?

 **< RinRin>=** we don’t have those anymore, remember?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh yeah

 **< RinRin>=** let’s just get the first day done so by the time Juzo-san comes back the quest will be completed

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** okay

 

The two avatars stopped up in front of the NPCs and a cut scene unfolds. Jax and Yuu turn around from their spot in the living room. It seemed like they were talking before the two entered the house. They wore lounging clothes which also probably meant they haven't left the house since their marriage.

 

 **Jax:**  Oh! Hello, what a pleasant surprise! Yuu, it’s our two heroes!

 **Yuu:**  T-thank you again for helping us! I’m terribly sorry that we can’t give you anything big in return! We are just too poor...

 **Jax:**  Yes, maybe we’ll think of something! But thank you for visiting us!

 

The short cut scene ends and Ako and Rinko are both notified that they got "(1/5) days completed". They were now free to do whatever they wanted. Ako assumed that they were going to go back to their base like they’ve always done in the past to drop off the stuff they didn’t need, or stash some money, so she clicked on the map again and fast traveled to their special hide-away.

When she got there, there were players around the building because of their tournament reward. There were always people in their yard, but after a while the players stopped being a distraction. When she entered the house, the developers luckily made it where only she or Rinko could get inside. Ako went over to the many, but organized(by Rinrin), chests where they kept all their stuff.

Just like they’ve always done, Ako switched things out, sold some things, combined some things, and finally took half of her money she held into a metal chest. They didn’t really need to horde money, given that they had almost everything that could be obtained in the game so money wasn't a problem, but it was just in case. NFO did have frequent small updates that sometimes hadnew items, so they could never be too prepared.

Ako turned around after exiting out of all the chest and found the same sight from before. Rinko wasn’t behind her or anywhere to be seen. It was really weird. She and Rinko would always go to the same places at the same time. How did she not notice they weren’t together? Why didn't Rinrin know where to go?

The Demon Princess was about to try and find her missing partner, but she suddenly showed up right in front of her.

 

 **< RinRin>=** I’m so sorry!

= I didn’t know where we were to go, then you fast traveled, and I was lost. So I had to click on all the areas you might’ve been until I finally got here.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** it’s alright rinrin, it’s been a while so it’s no problem

 **< RinRin>=** I’m still sorry, you must’ve been waiting!

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** you don’t have to keep saying sorry. I said I forgive you right?

 **< RinRin>=** Ah yes...

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** you don’t have to worry with me rinrin (｀∀´)Ψ

 **< RinRin>=** haha well it’s nice to be with you again. I haven’t been this happy in a while

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** me too...

 **< RinRin>=** we need to get our levels up to get back up to the top ten don’t we?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** yeah! Let’s go to the bittersweet caves again, the monsters there are the highest in the game so thats the only place i know of thats good for raising your level.

 **< RinRin>=** Ah wait, I would love to, but I have to go now. I heard my parents enter through the front door. I don't want to get in trouble

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh okay... I’ll see you tomorrow?

 **< RinRin>=** yes, tomorrow morning

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Yay! I can’t wait

 

Ako leaned back in her chair and smiled. Maybe just these few days she could forget about everything and have some fun. She couldn’t leave the house because her Mom was still angry at her, and Rinko, although the reason being concerning, couldn’t leave her house either. It was okay to be selfish, she's been very lonely. Nothing too bad would surely happen in the next four days.

 

-

 

 **Jax:**  It’s our friends again! Hello! Yuu, dear, come say hello!

 

Yuu stepped out from around the corner of the hallways that lead to the living room. She looked sad and worn down.

 

 **Yuu:**  Hello, it’s nice to see you again.

 **Jax:**  Hahaha! Yes, well everything is going swell at the moment. Thank you for visiting!

 

It was the next morning and the two friends excitedly met up online and triggered the cut scene for the quest. The second day was out of the way and they were left to do whatever they wanted again. This time Ako made sure they were on the same page.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Okay rinrin!! What do you want to do?

 **< RinRin>=** Oh I don’t know. I wanted to grind and grow some levels, but I’ll do whatever you do

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** No no it’s fine, I wanted to do that too!

=let’s go to the bittersweet caves again!

 **< RinRin>=** Okay, I'll meet you there

 

It was about nine in the morning and nothing seemed too out of the blue. Things were going well, but not as well as it once was before. Ako thought that they’d breeze through the caves like last time. But this time they were having a hard time getting past each cave level. It seemed like Rinko was using her own offensive spells that were solely fire based. Ako then couldn’t revive her fallen summons, if Rinko could still do that. Ako guessed that Rinrin shifted into a fire wizard.

Everything was too weird. Rinko was detached. She just did her own thing. She even let herself take damage because she never stayed by Ako's side. It was like she didn’t care. 

 

-

 

 **Jax:**  Wow you came to visit us a third time? How friendly and nice of you!

 

The living room looked messy, and Yuu was nowhere to be seen.

 

 **Jax:** here I’ll get Yuu!

 

He went over to a closed door which was probably their shared bedroom and didn’t come out for a long time. Though it was a cut scene, so Ako and Rinko couldn’t do anything. They could hear muffled talking behind the door, but soon enough Jax returned with Yuu in hand. It looked like she was crying and her face was pained.

 

 **Yuu:**  Hello, it’s very nice of you to come!

: my husband and I are really happy together I’m brought to tears!

 **Jax:**  Hahaha! Yes me too, dear! Now, I bet you travelers have more things to do than talk to us!

= Again, thank you for dropping by.

 

The cut scene ended leaving two more days to finish the seventh quest. But Ako was disturbed this time. Something wasn’t right. Yuu was not crying out of happiness, and Ako swore that she saw a bruise on the NPC, there must have been a reason Yuu was wincing and who would cry out of happiness to see someone again?

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** hey rinrin I think that was sketchy

= something isn’t right

 **< RinRin>=** How so?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** she was crying right?

 **< RinRin>=** Yes, but she said it was out of happiness.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** no, but her face looked like she was in pain.

 **< RinRin>=** I guess so. Oh and sorry I have to go. My parents want to go out with me.

= I’m sorry we can't play any longer, but I promise tomorrow we’ll be able to play!

 

Rinko’s avatar disappeared off the screen as soon as her last message was sent, being distant yet again to Ako. Something definitely wasn’t right, in game and in real life.

 

-

 

 **< RinRin>=** Hello Ako-chan! Let’s go to Jax!

= and I know I promised, but my parents want to do something today too. So we won’t be able to play... I’m sorry

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** that’s fine! As long as we get to play a little together I’m happy!

 **< RinRin>=** Okay, that’s a relief.

 

Ako was unsure today. In the end, Rinrin was still avoiding her, and it hurt. Ako was constantly lied to, and Rinrin couldn’t keep a promise anymore. But at least she knew Rinko was away from her boyfriend. That was good, right?

In game, the cut scene started yet again, and the two sat and watched. Their two avatars walk in slowly, because the door was unlocked, and see Jax over a coweringYuu with his arm raised up to his side. But he swiftly put his arm back down as their avatars were heard entering.

 

 **Jax:** O-oh... it’s you again...

: I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle of something so I’m going to ask you to leave.

 

The scene cuts off immediately and they are warped outside.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** What? What was that?!

 **< RinRin>=** it seemed like he was about to hit Yuu...

 

Ako tried to reopen the door, but the game kept saying that she couldn’t enter.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** What do we do now?!? Why was he gonna do that? i knew something was up!

 **< RinRin>=** hm yeah...

= That was very alarming to look at

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** i really hope Yuu will be okay. i bet tomorrow the game will let us know how to help her.

 **< RinRin>=** hmm, yes i agree..

 **< RinRin>=** Ah, I'm sorry

= I need to go now, my parents are calling for me.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Okay l

 

Ako couldn’t respond fast enough as Rinko disappeared from the screen instantly. They didn't get to play together that day, and only completed another tally for their quest.

 

-

 

 **< RinRin>=** Ako-chan before we play I have to tell you something

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Okay... are you going to ignore me again?

 **< RinRin>=** No of course not! I’m telling you what I’m going to have to go, just so I don’t disappear on you again

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Okay I guess.

 **< RinRin>=** Thank you.

= Well, since this is the fourth day, Juzo will be returning tomorrow. So that means I can’t play anymore.

= I’m guessing he’ll be taking me out on a date tomorrow, so I’m sorry. I’ll try to text you when he isn’t looking later.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** oh okay.

 **< RinRin>=** Yes, so I can’t play for the whole month since he’s only allowing me these four days

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** Rinrin, I didn’t want to bring this up. But you need to think about how Juzo is treating you.

 **< RinRin>=** I knew you were going to bring that up... can we just complete the quest please?

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** No! It needs both of us and I’m not moving. You need help Rinrin! But you won’t let me!

 **< RinRin>=** I’m sorry Ako-chan... please... I don't want to talk about it.

 

Rinko’s character walked closer to the entrance of the house, and the cut scene played. Before, it started when both of them entered the house, but this time only one of them went close to the house for the scene to show, so both of them were surprised about the change.

Their two avatars are seen outside the home, but the door was wide open and the living room was a mess. It looked like there was a fight, everything was pushed over and papers and books were strewn about. The camera pans over behind the two wizards showing a trail of foot steps behind them, which lead to where Jax and Yuu went.

 

* * *

 

**Quest: Something Bad Happened Here...**

**Follow the foot prints and find out what happened.**

**Reward: 1000000 EXP, 1000000 G, the next quest**

 

* * *

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** just cuz we finished the quest doesn’t mean I’ll stop bothering you. You need to break up with that Juzo guy!

 **< RinRin>=** Can you please just stop?!

= Stop pushing me to break up with Juzo when I don’t want to!

= You keep saying he's bad for me while you're constantly going against my own wishes! 

 

_Oh no... I shouldn’t of done that..._

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I just want to help and im really worried for you.

 **< RinRin>=** Well you're not helping. I feel like you're trying to guilt me.

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I’m sorry, I

 

_Ahhhhhhh!! What do I do?! ummm.... Onee-chan might know_

 

“Onee-chan! I need your help ... _now_ “ Ako yelled out in a panic

Hurried foot steps could be heard coming from Tomoe's room.

“What is it Ako?!”

“Look...”

Tomoe quickly walked over and bent down to read the conversation.

“...Oh no... you took it too far...”

“I know! I feel really bad! I’m just so worried about her and I gotta respond before she leaves!” Ako started to tear up.

“It’s okay Ako, so let’s see... well she’s going out with Juzo tomorrow right? How about we just let her go, and stop pressuring her- here can I type?”

Ako nodded and pushed out of the way so Tomoe could type comfortably.

 

 **< Demon Princess Ako>=** I’m sorry, I’m just concerned for your safety, and I know all this is complicated. So I’ll stop.

 **< RinRin>=** Thank you, Ako-chan.

**< Demon Princess Ako>=** Can i ask what i did wrong so i know not to do it again?

**< RinRin>=** You didn't listen. You kept saying the same thing over and over and even though i said stop you didn't

**< Demon Princess Ako>=** okay i see. i'll back off and i won't press anymore

**< RinRin>=** Thank you Ako-chan. Now, would you like to continue playing?

**< Demon Princess Ako>=** Yes of course i do!

**< RinRin>=** Oh no!

= I’m sorry but Juzo came home early, I can hear him talking to my parents. It’s around 4 now but he said 8... I need to go now before he sees I’ve been talking to you. Goodbye.

 

Rinko logged off and her avatar left the screen. The sisters were in silence again.

“Onee-chan... is there still something we can do...? We cannot, _not_ help her...” her voice was almost a whisper

“Man, it seemed like things were getting a little bit better," Tomoe scratched the back of her neck. "I guess we can still gently push her in the right direction... I’ll see if my friends can help us get out of the house without Mom suspecting anything.”

“So, does that mean we're going to try and find her tomorrow?” Ako looked at her sister with hope in her eyes.

“I mean, that’s all what's left to do, right? I doubt that she’ll respond again online, and I think suggesting getting help is all we can do and our only chance to do that is face to face. We can't be aggressive too  because that will just chase her away," Tomoe dryly chuckled, "I guess being aggressively kind runs in the family? I know we both tend to let our emotions get the best of us"

"I didn't mean to..." the younger girl looked at the ground solemnly

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know and sometimes we make mistakes."

"So... What  _can_ we do?"

Tomoe thought for a second. "I still think tomorrow is our best bet, we don’t know if they’ll do anything differently over summer break and we know almost for sure that they'll be out tomorrow.”

“Yeah...” Ako deflated in her gaming chair, back to her mopey state.

“Hey, it’s okay Ako” Tomoe patted her head, “cheer up, Rinko-san needs us doesn’t she? We just need to be more careful of what we do and say."

A sniffle could be heard and the younger girl nodded her head.

 

“I just want things to get better and... I love her... she's the bestest friend I ever had and I don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“I know... me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite some time, because this chapter is very crucial and I needed to get things aligned in a certain way, so it was really hard to write. so thank you for your patience!
> 
> What do yall think will happen...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic because I got a head canon and I did not want it to go to waste, plus I don’t see any Ako/rinko content sooooo...
> 
> Edit: summer is here, and finals are done! So fret not, I am 100% going to finish this!  
> Feedback and criticism is still appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @MasonJar444


End file.
